XOXO
by Mrs.Randista
Summary: Mickie James is happy with the simple life she lives but some people are not. When the divas make it their buisness to help her nonexistant love life she finds herself trapped in a tangled web any spider would be proud of.
1. To drinks at the club to the bar

I stood in my locker room looking around to make sure I had everything I needed. Raw had just ended and I was trying to make a clean break before Maria, the person I had to share my locker room with came in. It seemed as though the odds were against me because as soon as I picked up my bag to leave she walked, no more like pranced in.

"You're leaving?" She was the only one I knew that could pull off the Stephanie McMahon screech perfectly.

"Yeah I'm a little tired and thought I'd head back to the hotel." I tried to squeeze past her but she stood solid in the doorway. "Is there a reason you are trying to hold me like a prisoner in here?"

"Yes."

"Would you mind telling me because I have an appointment with my bed and I'd hate to be late."

"You're not going back to the hotel."

"And why not?" Her simple answers were beginning to annoy me.

"I have special orders from all of the divas that you are not to leave and go to the hotel." She said this proudly with her head held high.

"Why is it that I can't leave?" I was starting to get angry now because who were they to say that I couldn't go and get my much needed rest. I was tired and just wanted to go to sleep and they were preventing me from doing just that.

"Because that's what you always do. You do a show then like a little hermit crab you go back into your shell. Everyone is off tomorrow, you can get all the sleep you want then. So now, you're gonna put you stuff in the car and you're gonna come to the club with all of us because tonight is the night to celebrate!" This was said by Melina as she shoved Maria out of the way and walked into my locker room.

"You're right she is _nothing_ like the person she acts like during the show." Maria said this in a not so quiet whispering voice. I really hope she didn't think I couldn't hear her.

"Sorry if I don't make it my life to PARTY every night. I'm tired and don't want to go to any club. I just want to sleep. Is that too much to ask for?"

"We don't care what you want to do you're going out with us and that's final."

-----------

That was how I found myself sitting in a booth at some club with all the divas around me. Again with my luck it just happened to be a night when both shows were close by and almost everyone from both rosters was in the club.

"So." Jillian said. "How is it working with some of the hottest guys in the world?"

"Yeah it's not fair. How come Raw has most of the hotties?" This part was added on by Michelle McCool. I could only roll my eyes. I was missing sleep for this?

"Please. You guys have Finlay. He is past hot. He's like cold." No one was surprised when this came out of Maria's mouth. Only she would say something like that.

"I think I'm going to go to the bar and get a drink." I had to get away before I lost some brain cells. I stood up as quickly as I could and made my way to the bar. I made sure to tell the bartender to take as much time as she could before bringing me my drink. I sat on the stool ignoring everything around me until I heard someone plop down on the stool next to mine. I looked up only to look into the chocolate brown eyes of Chris Masters.

"I don't see you out that often. Usually when I ask one of the divas where you are they tell me that you went back to the hotel." I didn't know whether to be flattered that he noticed that I didn't come out much or freaked out that he was going around asking the divas where I was.

"Well I didn't party my way into becoming the women's champion."

"Yeah that's true." We sat there in and uncomfortable silence and I wished that I hadn't told the bartender to take so long. I almost cried in relief when the bartender came back with my drink. I took it and stood up to go back to the table because I would rather sit at the table listening to the divas chat about the guys than be stuck at the bar with him. I mean yeah his body is hot and all but I just wasn't feeling comfortable around him. I was about to make my clean break to the booth but it seemed he had other thoughts in mind.

"You wanna dance?" Was he serious? Did he not take note of the lack of conversation and how I was practically running from him? So there I stood frozen in the middle of the dance floor with my back to him trying to think of a good excuse because I didn't want to dance with anyone especially not him.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised the girls that I would hang with them since we don't that often." I gave him what I thought was an apologetic smile and continued walking but again he wasn't done.

"You wanna go out on a date sometime?" Again I froze but this time I couldn't even think of anything to say. This is what it must be like to have a brain like Maria's. It felt like years passed and the more time passed the less brain activity I began to have. "Well I'll let you get back to me on that one." Luckily for me I didn't have to answer and he didn't just assume an answer. Slowly my brain began to speed up and I walked back over to the booth.

"Were you just talking to Chris?" Candice said it as if he was some God and it was an honor to be graced by his presence. Did they really take his act seriously?

"Yes I was."

"What did he say?" All of the girls at the table asked this question at the same time.

"Why is it so important?"

"Just tell us!"

"He just asked me if I wanted to dance."

"And . . . "

"I told him no." Gasps were heard all around the table.

"He asked you to dance and you said no?" Jillian asked in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"You're crazy. Is that all? You were over there with him for a good while." Melina said this because she seemed to be the only one able to form complete sentences.

"Well he asked me out on a date but I didn't give him an answer, but I think I'm going to tell him no." This time the gasps were louder. "What?" They were starting to scare me.

"Hold on let me get this straight. First he asked you to dance and you say no. Then he asked you on a date and your thinking of saying no?" Ashley said.

"Yeah."

"How can you say no to those muscles?"

"Or those abs?"

"That face?"

"Those eyes?"

"Those lips?"

"That butt?"

"I get your point." I had to stop them. They were actually about to make me change my mind.

"No obviously you don't because if you did you would be walking over there to tell him that you will. I mean I have Johnny and all but I can't lie, Chris is wow." Everyone's heads turned to look at him as Melina said this. They were really serious. It was like he was untouchable. They were acting like they were ugly or something.

"If he is all those how come none of you are going out with him?" Ha. There had to be something wrong with him.

"You think we haven't tried? We have and he's turned us down." Candice practically spit the words out. I think they were beginning to get mad.

"Sorry Michelle I'm busy this week"

"Sorry Ashley you're not my type."

"Sorry Lisa you're to close to my weight class."

"Sorry Jillian the whole different show thing wouldn't work."

"Sorry Candice I'm not ready to jump into the 'dating pool' again."

"Sorry Maria I've decided to focus on improving my in-ring skills."

"Sorry Torrie I don't really like dogs like that."

I tried my best to hold back my laughter. He had really turned them down with those excuses and they were still obsessed over him?

"Did it ever cross your minds that maybe he's gay?" It was the only reason I could think of because what guy turns down all those divas like that?

"But he asked you out so he can't be gay. Can he?" After Jillian said this all of their head turned and looked off into space. They were really thinking hard.

"Well I don't know and personally I don't care. So I'm going to leave now. Bye." With that I practically ran out of the club and because they were too busy thinking if he was gay or not they didn't even notice I left.

----------------

I walked into my hotel room and went into the bathroom to take the make up I had on off. Then I quickly changed into more sleep appropriate clothes and happily got into bed to enjoy some much deserved sleep.


	2. Love never wanted me

I was getting my much deserved sleep that following Tuesday because as Melina said everyone was off and I was planning to sleep for a real long time because there was no show the next day either. I was happily sleeping until there was a loud knock on my door. I rolled over and ignored it but after ten minuets the knocking hadn't gone away. With a sigh I angrily threw the cover off and stomped over to the door. I was greeted with the smiling faces of the divas. How could anyone be so happy this early?

"Is there a reason you're here?" They hadn't said anything after I opened the door.

"We're here to help you." Melina said this as she pushed me aside and strolled into my room. I was starting to get the feeling that she was sort of the leader.

"And what exactly do I need help with?" It was to early to be dealing with them.

"Um everything." Jillian said this as she looked around my hotel room. I felt insulted. Yeah it was a little plain but it wasn't like I was living here so why ask for an extravagant room?

"As true as that is, we are only here to help with your love life." They all stopped snooping around my room and looked back at me after Melina said this. Being that I had just woken up I was a little slow and it took me a little while to realize what she said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well last night after you snuck off we came up with a plan."

"And what is this plan needed for?" I still couldn't even get my head around the fact of why they were even here.

"Well face it Mickie." Michelle came over and placed a hand on my shoulder. "You are in need of some serious help in the love department." I couldn't believe my ears.

"I need help?"

"Yes you do. You have no life what so ever. So we're here to help you with that because obviously you need a man but are unable to get one." If I was sleep before Melina said this I was definitely woke now.

"You think I can't get a man?" They were starting to scare me because they were serious.

"Ok well maybe you can get one but you sure can't keep one." When Torrie said this, they all looked at each other and began to laugh. I counted to ten and took a deep breath.

I gave a fake laugh and rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe them. They barged into my room and they thought they could talk about me? It took every piece of self control not to snap and break at least one bone on every one of their bodies. It was then as I was picturing what it would be like to do this that I came up with a brilliant idea.

"You girls are right. I have no love life. I do need your help." Insert fake tears here. Like I planned they all came running over to me with their aw's and sympathy. After a while I stopped the tears and wiped my eyes.

"We have come up with the perfect plan." Melina then lead me over to my bed. I wanted to slam my head on something. The whole point of the tears were to make them leave not encourage them.

"A plan?" I sniffled and wiped dramatically at my eyes for special effects.

"Yeah. We are here to help teach you how to keep a guy."

"How are you guys going to do this?" I tried to keep the sarcasm out of my voice and tried to sound more like a damsel in distress.

"Well the best way to learn is by experience. So we have all of the eligible bachelors on Raw in this hat. You will pick two and from those two you will pick one who you will date and with our advice learn how to keep." Melina said this proudly waving the hat all around almost making the names fall out.

"What if I pick someone that I don't like."

"That's impossible. Only the finest of men are in that hat." Torrie said proudly.

"Ok so what if we start dating and then I don't like him?" They looked at each other. I wanted to pat myself on the back for making them think again. They got into a circle and began talking in hushed tones.

"If that happens then we will deal with it." I could only roll my eyes.

"Could we just get this over with?" I had no intentions of actually following their little plan but I was anxious to get them out of my room.

"I'm not done explaining yet!" Ok so now Melina was added on to the list of Stephanie McMahon screech perfecters. "As I was saying. After you do that you have to pick two names from the SmackDown hat and pick one name from that."

"Ok can we do this sometime this week?"

"I'm still not done!" This time I covered my ears. "You have about a week or two to date these men. Then you go have to date the guys you didn't pick before. Then after you do that you will go back to the hat. You continue to do this until we decide that you have learned how to keep a guy." I waited to see of she was done. When I figured she was done I spoke.

"So basically I'm going to be dating the locker room from both rosters."

"I guess you can put it like that."

"So I'm going to be a slut."

"No!"

"And how wouldn't I be you just said that I would be dating the whole locker room."

"Well if you learn quick enough you won't have to go through everyone."

"But how am I supposed to learn from this if I only date them for a week or two?"

"When did I ever say that?"

"You said I would go back and date a new person ever week or two."

"Exactly." I could only stare at her. "I never said you would stop dating the other men."

"Are you crazy? You want me to date them at the same time?"

"What you don't think you can handle it? I knew it we told you that you couldn't." I knew she was trying that reverse psychology stuff but I didn't care. I could so do it.

"I can do it."

"Ok good. Now pick two." She had the Raw hat in my face almost bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes as I reached in and picked out two pieces of paper. I opened it to find it said Chris.

"Tell me this doesn't mean Chris Masters."

"He's the only Chris I know." Jillian said.

"Why do I have the feeling that all the names in here are his?"

"No that was just luck on your part." I opened up the other one and it said Adam.

"And I guess it was just my luck to pick two of the most conceited men on the roster too."

"Hey I find nothing wrong with knowing you look good." Candice said as she fixed her make-up in a mirror.

"Moving one" Melina then shoved the SmackDown hat in my face. I reached in and prayed that I would be luckier this time.

"Ken? Are you guys serious."

"Oh come on he doesn't look that bad." I read the next one and knew they were joking.

"David."

"See Batista is good." Melina said proudly.

"David Finlay"

"Maria!" Everyone looked at her and she was trying to sneak out the door.

"I couldn't help it. You guys were going to leave him out and he's so hot."

"I'm not doing this. Come on you can have a re-pick." Melina then shoved the hat in my face again. I picked another name out and I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Matt."

"I know you can't complain about him." I just sighed.

"Who do you pick for this week?" I really didn't want to pick none of them but I knew they wouldn't leave until I did. I looked at the names in my hand and picked the two who I though was the best.

"I guess Chris and Matt."

"Good now we have to put this into motion. Luckily for you SmackDown is traveling with is for a good while because Wrestlemania is so close."

"YAY I LIKE SO CAN'T WAIT!" I went into full character and started to jump up and down.

"This is the Mickie we know!" Torrie said.

"Get dressed we have to find one of them right now." Melina said this as she pushed me in the bathroom. This is going to be so fun!"

I shut the door and sank down to the floor wondering what did I get myself into.


	3. To the keys to your car

I tried to take as long as I could in the shower ignoring their banging and screaming for me to get out. It was only after I felt myself begin to prune that I did get out. I wrapped the robe around me and opened the door. I was greeted with their angry faces. They all were glaring at me except Maria and that was because she didn't even know what was going on.

"What?" I tried to play innocently.

"You were in the shower for over an hour." Melina looked at me through slitted eyes and her facial expression was the one she always had when she was mad. I didn't care.

"Oh my! I am so sorry! I just wanted to be squeaky clean before I began to whore myself out." Melina rolled her eyes.

"You're not going to whore yourself out." Last time I checked what they wanted me to do was on the slut side of the fence. I walked past her with the intention to go to my suitcase but I was stopped by Jillian.

"Excuse you." I said and she just stood there. I went to go around her but Candice stopped me. "What are you doing?"

"We have already picked out your clothes."

"You went through my clothes?"

"It's not like you have much to hide from us." Michelle said.

"Do you know how hard it was to find this outfit?" Torrie asked. I couldn't believe they had went through my clothes.

"Could I at least get a bra and some underwear?"

"We picked those out too." Jillian said it as if it was okay. I closed my eyes and counted to ten.

"Get out."

"What?"

"Everyone get out."

"Why? What did we do?"

"I have to get dressed."

"Sorry to break it to you honey but you ain't got nothing we haven't seen before." Candice said as she walked away to find the nearest mirror.

"I didn't say I did but that doesn't mean that I'm going to just strip naked in front of all of you."

"Let's give her some privacy girls." Melina said as she opened the door to lead everyone out.

"We'll be waiting in the lobby for you and you better be down there in thirty minuets." She said as she looked back at me. Then with one last warning look she was out the door. Who did she think she was? Giving me orders. I went over to look at the outfit they had picked out for me.

It was just like my ring attire. Short skirt tank top and some boots. I think it was actually an outfit I accidentally took with me. As much as it killed me to do it I put it on so I didn't have to hear their mouths. I made sure to take my time too. I then went into the bathroom to fix my hair which I took even longer. I grabbed my keys, wallet and the key card to my room and headed to the lobby. I took my time doing that too and instead of taking the elevator I took the stairs.

When I reached the lobby the girls were all standing there looking around for me. They all came practically running to me when they finally spotted me.

"What took you so long?" That was the first thing out of Melina's mouth.

"I..." She didn't even let me finish before she began talking again.

"It doesn't matter. We just saw Chris. He went over there." She said pointing to the left.

"So I'm just supposed to walk that way until I see him?" How stupid would I look doing that?

"If you hurry, you won't be looking for too long." Melina said as she pushed me in the direction he was last seen going.

I walked but again I walked as slow as I could without it looking like I had something wrong with me. I was walking with no intention of actually finding him so I took as many turns as I could. Of course my luck wasn't so great because I ran into him anyway. I literally ran into him. I was looking into the gym admiring the hot and sweaty bodies in there when I bumped into him. The solidness of his chest and the angle of my neck leaning back to look in the gym sent me flying backwards. I landed with a loud thud on the ground. I was planning on staying there pretending to be invisible forever but I noticed my skirt was up and he wasn't being subtle with his looking. I quickly stood up and pushed my skirt down. Then I gave him a good wack up side his head.

"What was that for?" He said as he rubbed the stop I hit him.

"For looking at me like that when I was on the ground and not offering to help me up." I said as I crossed my arms across my chest. He deserved what he had got.

"Hey you were making no attempt to cover up so I thought you wanted to be seen." He said smirking. I attempted to whack him again but he blocked and grabbed my arm.

"You wanna give me my arm back." I said as I tried to pull my arm from his grasp but he didn't let go.

"I figured that while I have you here I should ask you for the answer to a certain question I asked you last night while you can't run away." He said as he pulled my body closer to his.

"You asked me a question last night?" He didn't have to know that I was looking for him to give him the answer to said question.

"Yes I did."

"Would you so kindly refresh my memory because I don't remember?" I said giving him the sweetest smile I could muster.

"Oh no you remember."

"No, I don't."

"I know you do but I'll ask you again anyways. You want to go out tonight?"

"That's not what you asked last night!" I said before I even realized it.

"So you do remember." He said as he pulled me in closer.

"Maybe." I said with another sweet smile.

"So can I get an answer?" He said as he pulled me closer if that was even possible.

"I don't know do you think I should go out with you tonight?" I said as I pulled my head back. I knew I was flirting with him in order to set the stupid plan in motion but his face was too close for comfort.

"Yes I do." He said leaving in closer.

"Ok I guess I will but I get to pick where we go. Meet me in the lobby at 8 and don't be late." I said as I pulled out of his grasp and walked away leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

---------------------

The divas felt as though they needed to give me a step by step plan on what to do and where to go. I listened but I wasn't going to do any of it. Because for one it made me seem stupid and it made me seem like even more of a slut. I knew how to keep Chris and I was going to do it without their help.

I made sure to arrive in the lobby late to keep him waiting. When I got there, he was already there but unlike the divas he was patiently waiting. I took the time to look at him. He was dressed casually but it was still too dressy for what I was planing on doing. I didn't blame him though because I didn't give him any indication of where we were going.

"Don't you look suave?" I said as I walked up behind him.

"You look quite appealing yourself." He said as he turned around and looked me up and down.

"Lets get going." I said as I walked outside of the doors not even checking to see if he was following.

"Mickie the garage is that way." He said pointing behind him but I continued to walk.

"There is no need for a car. The place is in walking distance."

He quickly caught up to me and fell into pace with me. The first couple of minuets we walked in silence but he took it upon himself to break it.

"You know you're not like any of the other divas and that's what I like about you." He said as he slung his arm around my shoulder. I shrugged it off but didn't say anything. "You care about wrestling and not just getting on the cover of a magazine." Again I said nothing. "That's why I respect you." He was starting to actually get me to like him because he didn't drool over the divas because they were eye candy. But I had to stop him before I _really_ began to like him. Luckily we reached the place in time.

"Here we are." I said stopping in front of the place.

"Bowling?" He asked puzzled.

"Yes." I replied as I walked up to the entrance. This was going to be fun.


	4. And choose awe or sympathy

"What a nice place you've picked out." He said as we stepped inside. I laughed. It was far from nice. The sign out front said thirty years of great bowling and it wasn't lying. Inside it looked like it hadn't been remodeled since the seventies. Everything was retro and was either brown, mustard yellow or green. I had passed it while I was walking trying to get away from the divas earlier. Soon as I saw it I knew it was the perfect place.

"Don't you just love it?" I asked smiling.

"Do I? How did you know that I love bowling allies with a seventies theme?" He asked sarcastically.

"Woman's intuition. Now lets get bowling." I said as I walked to the desk to pay for a lane. After that we went and got shoes. I had never bowled before but ti seemed easy. All you had to do was roll the ball down the lane and hit the pins. Simple. Well it wasn't as easy as I thought. No matter what I did my ball always went into the gutter. What made me even more mad was that Chris kept getting strikes. That was not how it was supposed to go. He was not supposed to win. I was supposed to win. After realizing that I wasn't going to win I took matters into my own hands. If I wasn't going to win at bowling I was going to win at something.

---------------------

About a hour later we were being shoved out of the bowling alley.

"Look what you did." I said as I looked at him and gave him one of the deadliest glares I could muster. It was fake of course but he didn't have to know that.

"Are you kidding me? You're blaming this on me?" He then laughed and shook his head.

"Yes I am. You got us kicked out." I then turned away from him and began to head back to the hotel.

"I was only helping you." I could hear how fast he was walking to keep up with my pace.

"How were you helping me by getting us kicked out? All I wanted to do was bowl and now I can't." I had to laugh quietly at that one. It was a lie. I didn't want to bowl. I just wanted out of there.

"I can't believe you're blaming this one me." I could tell from his voice that he was getting frustrated. He really was trying to help me.

"Chris." I said as I stopped walking and turned to look at him. "How can you justify that by beating that helpless guy up you were helping me?"

"You told me that he was trying to feel you up!"

"No I said that he was trying to fill me up. He offered me dinner. Maybe you would of heard that before you went and beat the shit out of him." That too was a lie. I did say feel me up but he didn't need to know that either. I had figured that if I got him to get us kicked out I could really guilt trip him and I'd have him in my hand. "You ruined the date Chris!" I then began walking again.

"I'm sorry but I really thought you said that."

"Well let that be a lesson. Listen before you start going all macho on people."

"Ok but let me make it up to you for ruining tonight. It's still early. Let me take you somewhere else."

"Sorry but I think I've had my round of excitement for tonight. But you will make it up to me." With that being said I walked into the hotel.

When I walked into my room the divas were in there watching something one tv.

"You're back early." Melina said as she sat up off of my bed.

"Yeah."

"So what happened?" I then proceeded to give them a fake story of how the date went. I made it include everything they had wanted to hear. After I told them that they were happy and they left my room.

I took a quick shower and hopped into bed after they left. When I got in my bed I let out the laughter I had suppressed all evening. I was laughing so hard tears came to my eyes and my sides began to hurt. I don't know how long I laughed for but I think I may have laughed myself to sleep.

------------------------------

The next day I wasn't able to sleep in either. I had a signing at some mall at 10. When I got to the mall I almost cried at how long the line was. But I knew that after meeting the fans my mood would change. It always did. Four hours and a hand cramp later I was done. I walked into the hotel with the intention of getting more sleep but I was stopped by Jillian.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"To my room."

"Ok well Melina told me to tell you that you have a date with Matt at three o'clock." I looked at my watch it was 2:50.

"Excuse me?" She had set a date up with him without my consent? It was at this moment that I realized that she really was on something.

"She said that he's on the card for the house show tonight so he can't go out tonight."

"Where am I meeting him?"

"Here. Hope you have fun." Then with that she walked away singing something. I didn't know what she was singing because it was off key and hurt my ears. I was surprised when nothing in the lobby broke. I sighed and plopped myself on one of the couches. It would have been a waste of time to go to my room so I sat there and waited. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the back of the couch. I wasn't planning on going to sleep and didn't know I had gone to sleep until I felt someone gently shaking me awake. I cracked one eye open and was looking at Matt Hardy. I quickly sat up without realizing he was standing over me. Soon as I lifted my head it slammed into his.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my forehead and laughing. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He said. "Are you tired? Because if you are, we can reschedule for some other time."

"No. I'm good. Wide awake now."

"So are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." I then got up and followed him out to the garage. I didn't know where we were going but I hoped it was going to be another short date.

----------------------------

The date with Matt was more fun than I thought it would be. He had taken me to some restaurant and the food was really amazing. I thought that it would be hard to have conversation with him but it wasn't. He was very funny and just easy to talk to. He was sweet too. When he dropped me off at the hotel he walked me to my room and he didn't even go in for a kiss. It seemed that dating him wouldn't be so bad after all. When I entered my room, I was happy to find that there weren't any divas in there. I knew some of them were at the show but I didn't know where the others were and I really didn't care. I happily hopped in my bed kicking my shoes off and sighing as I laid back under the covers. With nothing to do tomorrow I was determined to sleep in.

I was putting my get as much sleep as possible plan into motion when there was a knock on my door. With a quick look at my alarm clock I saw it was one o'clock. I closed my eyes and prayed that it was PM because if it wasn't the person on the other side of the door was going to die. Another look and I saw that it was AM. I threw the covers off of me and stomped over to the door. I opened the door ready to kill whoever was on the other side. When I looked at the person, it was Chris. I gave him one long glare(this one real) and went to slam the door in his face but his arm went out and stopped it.

"What the hell do you want?" He better have a good reason or he was going to die.

"I wanted to know if you were doing anything tomorrow." I took a deep breath and laughed.

"You woke me up at one in the morning to see if I was doing anything tomorrow?"

"It seemed okay when I thought of it."

"I'm going back to sleep." I went to shut the door again but he stopped it.

"You didn't give me an answer."

"No Chris I'm not doing anything tomorrow. Happy? Good now go." He stopped the door again.

"I was wondering if I could make that date up to you tomorrow." I laughed again was he serious?

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Whatever." I said.

"So that means yes right?"

"Yes now leave." I was then able to successfully slam the door in his face.

It was as I lay on my bed trying to go back to sleep that I wondered what I had gotten myself into by choosing to date Chris.

---------------------

Sorry this chapter took so long.I've had it done for almost a week but I couldn't upload it.I hope you like it.


	5. My mouth moves too fast for you

It was around eleven the next morning when I woke up. It was then that I realized that Chris never told me what time we were going to have this date. So I jumped in the shower and got ready. When I was finish getting dressed, I left my room and went to the lobby with the intention of getting something to eat. I got down there and was met with the smiling face of Chris.

"What are you doing?" I asked him as he walked up closer to me.

"I'm taking you on that date you agreed to."

"You never told me a time."

"Well you were so quick to slam the door in my face that I didn't have any time to give you the details."

"Well, this better be quick."

"Lets go." He said as he began to lead me out of the hotel.

"There better be food at this place too because I'm hungry."

"There is." He said as he opened the car door for me.

"And it better be good." I said as I got in the car.

"Trust me, you won't be worried about eating." With that said he started the car and we were off.

-------------------------------

The drive wasn't a long one but when we were approaching the destination he asked me to close my eyes. I don't know why I did but I did close my eyes. When he told me to open them, I couldn't believe what I saw. He had taken me an amusement park. I wish I could say that I didn't like it and it was a horrible idea but that would be a humongous lie. I loved it and couldn't believe that he knew. I did however keep the expression on my face neutral because I couldn't let him see how excited I was.

"Do you like it?" He asked after I didn't say anything.

"What do you think I'm 12?"

"No but I just thought you were the kind of person who would like this."

"Oh so now you're saying I'm young and immature."

"No your talking this the wrong way." He let out a deep sigh. " Do you just want me to take you back to the hotel?"

"Well no because I'm hungry and since we're already here getting on a couple of rides wouldn't hurt either." Soon as I said that instant relief showed on his face.

"Lets go then." He then took my hand but I quickly snatched it away and followed him in.

-----------------------------

Three hours later we were still at the park. I was trying to act as mean as I possibly could to him but it wasn't working. We were having too much fun. He had wasted a ridiculous amount of money trying to get me a bear. After about fifteen failed attempts I made him stop. It was after this that I told him to take me home.

"Already? It's still early." He then tried to lead me over to another ride.

"Chris. I'm ready to leave." Sure I could have stayed a little longer but he was really starting to agitate me.

"One more ride. This last one then we can go." He said as he dragged me onto a line for a roller coaster.

"This last one and then we're leaving." One more ride couldn't hurt. I thought. But it turned out I was wrong.

Everything started out fine. Chris insisted we sit in the front so we did. It started up the hill slowly just like every other coaster. But when we got to the top, it just stopped. At first we all thought it was part of the ride but after three minutes we were still sitting there.

"I told you we should have left! Now we're stuck!" It wasn't until after I had said it that I realized it was the worst thing to say in this type of situation. We were sitting in the first row and it took me to say that before anyone really realized what was happening. Shrieks began to break out people were panicking and crying and screaming.

"Smart thing to say." Chris said sarcastically.

"Shut up. It's your fault we're up here."

"How is it my fault?"

"You were the one who insisted we go on one more ride. You dragged me onto this thing and now look. We aren't moving and I DON'T THINK IT'S PART OF THE RIDE!" When I was finished with my rant, I had to take a couple of deep breaths. No one wanted to be stuck at the top of a roller coaster.

"It never ceases to amaze me."

"What are you talking about?" At this point if it were possible I would have thrown him off the ride.

"It seems like you always find a way to turn it around on me. It always ends up my fault. I always '_ruin'_ the date." We were starting to attract an audience.

"Sorry to break it to you but YOU DO CHRIS. I didn't get us kicked out of the bowling alley and I sure as hell didn't pull you onto line for this ride."

"Are you serious? I'm just trying to help you. Maybe if you weren't such a tight ass you would see that." We definitely had an audience now. It seemed as if the whole park was listening to us.

"I'm not a tight ass. You're just an idiot who doesn't know how to act on a date. You . . . you . . . ass face." I was still in shock from him insulting me so it's not my fault that ass face was the best I could come up with.

"Mickie I know you're not a tight ass. I mean you many not realize it but I know you more than you think." I just rolled my eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but as soon as I got the words ready the ride started up again. Soon as it was over, I headed back to the car.

When we got into the car, we headed back to the hotel in silence. Soon though my curiosity got the best of me and I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"How are you so sure you know me?"

"Because I listen and pay attention to what you say. I remember a couple of months ago you told Trish that you loved roller coasters. I also remember that you told me that man was trying to feel you up."

"I didn't realize you were that observant." I said as I laughed.

"Well honestly, only when it comes to you." He then gave me this look and I had to look away from him. "Mickie I know you're trying you hardest to make the dates go wrong but why? If you don't like me or don't want to go out with me all you had to do was tell me and I would have backed off."

I just snorted. It was almost impossible for me not to like him. I hate the fact that I couldn't really hate him. I don't know why but something just pulls me to him. Stupid divas with their stupid ideas and challenges.

"Chris, I do like you."

"I know you do." I rolled my eyes and punched him in the arm.

"Cocky much?"

"Confident never cocky." I was glad it was at this time that we got back to the hotel. I was afraid that his head might have gotten too big for the car.

We got out of the car and into the elevator. He then followed me to my room. "Excuse you but what are you doing?" I asked him when we reached my room and he still hadn't left.

"Well." He said as he came closer to me and backed me up against the wall. "I only think it's fair that I get a make up date. A date where you are you and you're not trying to ruin it." As he talked, he moved closer into me until his lips were centimeters from mine.

I don't know what's wrong with me. He was in perfect distance for me to give him a black eye but I didn't. I couldn't even say anything. All I could think of was how his breath smelled like mints after he had eaten a burger and onion rings. All I could focus on was how soft his lips looked. Then I began to panic. He was so close. Did my breath smell like the burger and fries I had? Did my lips look chapped? I was snapped out of my thoughts when he began to speak again.

"I'll pick you up here at nine tomorrow night. Be prepared to have a good time." With that said he leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my lips. His lips were as soft as they looked. But that was all he did. He didn't try to go any further. It took me until he was half way down the hallway to realize he was gone. I then turned and stormed into my hotel room. I ignored the divas and went to my bed grabbed a pillow and screamed.

I felt so stupid and easy. All he had to do was get close to me and I couldn't even think straight anymore. Melina waited until I stopped screaming before she said anything.

"I take it that date didn't go to well?" I sighed before I replied.

"It was fine." I lied.

"Ok well, we're here to tell you that you have a date tomorrow with Matt."

"What time?"

"Three because he has to do the house show at eight."

"Whatever." I was happy to find that for the first time the divas took a hint and they left.

After they were all out of the door I went into the bathroom and took a much needed bath. I stayed in there until the water turned cold. When it was too cold, I got out and just laid down in my bed even though it was still early.

If I didn't know before I knew now. Christopher Mordetsky was going to be the reason I died at a young age.

-----------------------

I'm soooooo sorry it took forever for this chapter.At first I got stuck.Then by the time I knew where I was going it was finals.Then I just got lazy and started focusing on the Why Should I Care rewrite.I pormise there will never be that long between updates again.If your still reading this story even after that long no update time then your're the best.Reviews help save puppies.You know you want to save a puppy.You can even keep it!!!


	6. Hey tear catcher

From the minute I opened my eyes the next day I knew it was going to be a bad day. I could just sense it. That and the phone call I had received. It was supposed to be my day off. I knew it was weird to go so many days without doing a show but I just guessed Vince was just letting me take it easy. Those thoughts ended with the phone call. I was told my schedule for the upcoming week and I wanted to scream. In the next fourteen days I only had two days off. Plus due to some weird crazy problem I was told that I had to do the house show that night too.

That was only where the problems started. While taking a shower, I ran out of shampoo. So of course I called down for more but they kind they gave me was just horrible. Then while blow drying my hair the blow dryer died. Again I called down for one by the time I got it my hair was already dry and it was a big puff ball. I just threw it up in a ponytail and put some clothes on. I was preparing to go down to the gym to work some steam off but a knock on my door stopped me. It was no surprise when Chris was on the other side.

"What do you want?" I asked him as I stepped away from the door and continued to pack my gym bag.

"Well I was thinking we could go to breakfast because unfortunately I have to do the show tonight."

"Can't we just reschedule?"

"No. Don't think I don't know how busy your schedule gets because I do." He said as he sat down on my bed.

"How the hell do you know?" I had just found out a little under two hours and he knows? That was freaky.

"I have my ways." He said as he smirked. I made gaging noises at that.

"Well psycho, I can't say that I'm hungry."

"Then watch me eat or I'll watch you while you do whatever it is you're about to do. I don't care. I just want to spend a little time with you." I laughed.

"Sure Romeo." I said as I finally finished packing my bag. I got up and went over to the mini fridge and picked up a bottle of water. When I turned around to walk out of the door I walked straight into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me I stood there stiff as a board unsure of what he was doing.

"Do you not believe me? Can I not just want to spend time with you?" He tried to make eye contact with me but I refused and kept looking at anything but him.

"Ok Rico Suave whatever you say just let me go." He let me go but did it with a sigh.

"So where are we going?" I just looked at him. He really was serious. It wouldn't help to go to the gym because the whole concept behind that was for me to get away and work out some stress. If he followed me there, it would make it pointless. This time it was me who sighed as I dropped my bag and water on the bed.

"Where do you want to go Chris?"

-------------------------

It turned out that he was serious about me watching him eat because he did take me to a restaurant. I did end up eating though because I had grown hungry and I seriously wasn't in to watching him eat. Through breakfast I tried to be quiet but it didn't last long because of the constant jokes he was making.

When breakfast was over, I was expecting him to take me back to the hotel but he drove in a different direction.

"Where are we going?"

"Well I wanted to do something fun and different."

"That doesn't sound too safe."

"Oh please. You're gonna love it." Then he brought the car to a stop. I looked up and laughed.

"Paintball?"

"Yup. Scared yet?"

"Oh please I'm so gonna kick your ass at this." I said with a smile as we got out of the car and walked over to th place.

------------------------------

An hour and a half later the war was over. I had beaten Chris so many times that I lost count. Ok that was a lie. I had the help of everyone else in the room but he didn't need to know that.

"Damn, those things hurt." He said as we walked back to the car.

"I told you I was going to win." I said grinning harder than Adam.

"It felt like the whole room thought I was their dart board. Was it me or was everyone shooting at me? Sometimes it felt like my team was shooting me"

"It's you. Everyone was in their own world shooting at whoever they saw."

"Yeah sure. So where to next?" He asked as we sat in the car. I looked at my watch and saw that it was one thirty. I still had the date with Matt and I had to shower again and get ready.

"I gotta go back to the hotel."

"Oh yeah got another hot date." He said jealously clearly dripping from every word.

"Yeah I wait how do you know I have a date this afternoon?" I looked at him shocked. Was he stalking me? Did he hang outside of my hotel room waiting for me to come out? He just laughed at the look on my face.

"I'm not stalking you. Last night I ran into Maria and asked if she knew what you were doing today. She just told me you had a date with Matt a three." He said as he started the car

"Oh. What about the knowing my schedule was busy?" I asked him still skeptical about him.

"It was a guess really. I figured your's had to be something like mine."

"Oh." I said but I was still a little wary of him.

"What you don't believe me?" He asked as we pulled into the garage of the hotel.

"I guess I do."

"There is no reason for you not to." I just looked at him. "No seriously I may be a little creepy to you but I would never do something like that."

"Ok." By now we were in front of my room door.

"I'm serious though. Anyway I guess I'll see you later." With that he came down and gave me a kiss. Even though I wasn't expecting this one it was way better than the previous one. I think the reason behind that was because I actually responded to this one. It didn't last long though. We pulled back for breath and he smirked. He leant back down kissing me again this time on my cheek and walked away. I could only sigh and walk into the hotel room. Maybe the day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

---------------------------------

The date later soon proved my thought wrong. It all started off fine like our first one. He picked me up from my hotel room and we were off.

"Care to tell me where we are going?" I asked him trying to break the silence.

"Promise not to laugh at me when I tell you."

"I promise."

"I mean I know it's a little cheesy."

"I won't laugh."

"It's just that I couldn't think of anything that could be different from normal dates."

"I know and that's okay."

"Plus we really don't have much time."

"I understand Matt."

"I was trying hard to think of something but this was all I could think of."

"Matt just tell me."

"Ok. Well it's a pottery class." I was amazed at how good my self control was. I didn't even let out a snicker.

"That's fine I've always wanted to try pottery it seems fun." I figured a little lie couldn't hurt.

But my thoughts changed when we got there. It was boring. The instructor was old and talked with a drone that could have made the dry eyes guy seem interesting. I thought it was cute that Matt tried his hardest to make it interesting but it just didn't work. I still went off into day dream land every ten minutes.

I guess that would have made what happened my fault but I don't think it was. When we had finally got started, I wasn't paying attention. So my foot kind of made the little disc thing spin way too fast and before I could even realize it both of us was covered in clay stuff. It didn't take long for everyone to start laughing. I just gave a tight smile, stood up and began walking out to the car.

When Matt reached the car he immediately started apologizing. He did that the whole way home. All the way up until we reached my room. It took me forever to shut him up but when I did he said something about making it up to me. I just sighed because when Chris decided on a make-up date it didn't turn out too well.

I went into my room and took my third shower of the day. It wasn't as long as I would have liked it to be because I had to be at the arena in a half an hour to do the show. But I did make sure I got all of the pottery stuff off me.

---------------------------

After getting to the arena my mood was incredibly brighter. Just the energy from stepping in the arena could make me feel better. So it was safe to say that I was leaving the arena in a way better mood than the one I had arrived in. That was until I heard someone call my name. I stopped and slowly turned around.

"What?" I asked annoyed. It was Johnny.

"A little feisty there aren't we?" He asked.

"No a little tired. Now what do you want." My good mood was slowly dwindling.

"I was thinking we could go out for a little while. Get to know each other." He said coming closer to me in a way that reminded me of Chris so much it made me sick.

"Yeah I'm sure your _girlfriend _would approve of this too." I said taking a few big steps back from him.

"What girlfriend?" He asked with a sly smirk on his face.

"Uh try Melina!" My good mood was completely gone now.

"Oh her?"

"Yeah." I seriously wanted to hit him and knock some sense into him.

"She's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh well I gotta go bye." With that I practically ran down the hall away from him but not before I heard his last words.

"I'll be seeing you soon and I'll be expecting some time to get to know each other." I just walked faster.

-----------------------

When I reached my room to the hotel, I almost cried in relief. I could really use some sleep. I was starting to realize that I was constantly craving sleep but I didn't care. Hard work like I did came with the need of sleep. My plans were brought to a screeching halt when I walked in and saw Melina sitting on my bed. It still amazed me that no matter what hotel we were at the divas always seemed to have a key to my room. I was about to ask her how but I stopped before the words even left my mouth when I saw her face. She was crying.

At first I just stood shocked. I wondered why the hell she was in my room, on my bed crying. To me she never seemed the type to cry. I slowly walked over to her and sat down on the bed.

"Want to talk about what happened?" I asked unsure of what to do.

"Johnny broke up with me." I almost slapped myself. How could I not have figured that out?

"Did he tell you why?"

"Some crap about not feeling the same anymore."

"Oh."

"I know. I should have been the one breaking up with him. He wasn't even all that good in bed." I held back a laugh at that one and let her continue with her rant. "I don't even know what I saw in him. Those sideburns are horrible. All he could talk about was his self because he has the personality of a doorknob. Why did I waste my time? Why am I still wasting my time thinking about him? I should be out celebrating my new freedom. I should thank him for making me realize how much of a loser he is!" This time I did laugh. "Thanks Mickey for cheering me up and making me realize he is so not worth my tears."

I didn't have time to point out that I had only said two complete sentences because she just kept on talking.

"I knew there was a reason I came here instead of one of the other divas rooms. You've helped me see the light! I owe you big time!" With that said she gave me a bear hug then she just left. I however was left in the shock of her quick mood change for a little while longer. When I finally got over it, I just plopped down onto my bed. It was times like these that I was glad I changed int sweats before leaving the arena. I kicked my shoes off and sighed. It had to have been the craziest day ever. I was just now starting to realize how much I changed my life by agreeing to the diva's little challenge.

------------------------

I want to thank everyone who reads and reviews this story.You guys are the reason I write.So please continue to read and review.


	7. Loose lips sink ships

It turned out that the next week went worse than expected. If I wasn't working, I was going somewhere that had to do with work. Then Melina decided that we were best buddies. But then again two good things came out of that. Spending more time with her meant less time with Chris or Matt. Also I was able to convince her that Matt and Chris were enough for now. There was no need to bring Adam or Ken in at this time. But I was still working on not bringing them in at all.

I still couldn't catch a break though. Because when it seemed I lost the most annoying person in my life(Chris) I had gained someone who was even worse. Mr. Nitro oh sorry I mean Mr. Morrison. Insert eye roll here. He was like a shadow. We were on two different shows but somehow he was always there.

Making stupid sick sexist jokes. If I wasn't so tired all of the time and if it didn't take so much thought I would have already come up with a plan and murdered him. I am working on one though.

Currently I was leaving the arena after Raw. Tuesdays were supposed to be off days for Raw superstars but not for me. I had to go to SmackDown. If I ever found the person responsible for this stupid schedule, I would work them into the murder plans for Johnny. With a sigh I began the walk over to the hotel. I had chosen not to drive because I had made Melina my unofficial travel person. I decided as long as she did all of the driving I could deal with her talking. By sleeping the majority of the time of course.

When I reached my room I immediately headed for the shower. I had opted not to change and shower at the arena because I am sure if I did I would have run into Johnny. When I stepped out of the shower I put on some comfortable clothes and plopped down onto the bed. I was planning on getting as much sleep as possible. I was putting said plan into motion when there was a knock on the door. I knew it had to be Melina. If it was her, she or whoever was on the other side of that door was definitely going on the murder list. I got up and slowly walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hey Mickey." Said Matt. I could only stare in my anger. "I know you've been really busy lately and we haven't really had anytime to do something."

"Yeah." I said unsure of where he was going with this.

"Well I thought that we could do something now before you leave because who knows when we'll have free time again." Was he serious? It was almost midnight.

"That would be nice but I'm not dressed or anything and by the time I did get ready it would be really late and I have to get up early tomorrow."

"But you don't have to get dressed. What you have on is fine for what I have planned. Plus it's not even that far." I looked down at my sweats and T-shirt then at his face again. What the hell I thought. It couldn't be that bad could it? With a shrug I grabbed my key card and told him to lead the way. He then grabbed my had, told me to close my eyes, and began leading me somewhere.

-----------------------

To say I was expecting what he did would be telling a big lie. When he told me to open my eyes, I couldn't even speak. He had led me up to the roof. There was a blanket with a basket on it and candles placed in different places. It was so beautiful. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"That's not it." He said. "Look up." When I did, I was rendered speechless again. Even though we were almost in the heart of the city, the stars were visible. It was so many of them it was almost blinding.

"Matt, I don't know what to say. It's so beautiful. I love it." I really didn't know what to say. It was like something straight out of a romance novel or something. I couldn't believe I wasn't sick of it. Usually I'm not one for romantic things. But it as just something about Matt that made me want to be mushy. It was weird. Extremely weird.

"I know how hard your schedule has been. So I thought you could use something like this. To relax."

"Thank you." I told him with a big smile. One of the first real ones I had given in a while.

"Well let's not let all of my hard work go to waste." He said as he led me over to the blanket.

He opened the basket and began pulling what he had inside out of it. The first thing he pulled out was a bottle of grape juice.

"I would have gone with wine but a grocery store was the only thing I could find in this crazy town." I laughed. He then pulled out some sandwiches. "I don't know what kind you like so I think I got every combination possible." Next he pulled out a fruit platter. " I thought most people ate fruit on picnics." Last were some cakes. "Again I had no idea what kind you liked so I got them all." I just laughed. "Shall we eat?" He asked and we began eating.

An hour later we were just finishing up our meal. Matt laid back on the blanket and I laid back with my head on his shoulder.

"Those are a lot of stars." I said.

"Yeah. But what do you think about that one?" He asked pointing at star.

"Which one? I don't know which one you're talking about."

"That on your far right. It's directly above the L in that billboard."

"Oh. It's looks nice. It's shining bright."

"Yeah it is." He said as he began to sit up. He dug in his pocket and pulled out a paper. "That's why it's yours." He said and handed me the paper. I quickly opened it to find it indeed was a certificate stating that the star was mine.

"You brought me a star?"

"Yeah, I mean you're both so beautiful and bright. Plus you both have this aura that just pulls people in. Makes then notice you. Notice how amazing you are." I could tell that I was smiling hard because my cheeks were beginning to ache but I didn't care. That was one of the nicest things anyone ever said to me.

"Matt. Thank you. For everything. You really made me feel so much better."

"You deserve it." I smiled even harder and leaned in and gave him kiss. It was nice and sweet just like him. The rest of the night went like that. We were either kissing or just cuddled with each other. We continued with that until it got really late or early. The he walked me to my room, we shared another kiss, and I walked in and went to bed as happy as I was when I won the tittle for the first time. Matt was definitely off the murder list.

---------------------------

The next morning I wasn't even mad that I only had about three hours of sleep. I was still floating after everything with Matt the previous night. I was so carefree that I didn't yell at the person at the rent-a-car place when they told me there were no more available cars. I simply shrugged and walked away. I went to the hotel to try and find someone who was going to SmackDown that I could ride with. I wasn't even slightly angry after a half an hour of searching and finding no one.

In fact I was so care free that when Chris asked if I wanted to ride with him I agreed without bating an eyelash.

-------------------------

The first half of the ride was filled with silence. He was busy with whatever he was doing or thinking and I was still on my Matt high. But after a while I guess he got bored because he began trying to start a conversation.

"So how has life been for you? It's been forever since I've talked to you." He asked.

"It's been getting a lot better lately." I said with a smile as I though about the previous night.

"Look at that smile. I think it's safe to say Matt has pushed me out of the picture."

"Why would you say that?" How did he even know it was because of Matt? He was starting to scare me with his always knowing things about me.

"Matt told me what he was planing on doing. I honestly didn't think it would work. You never came across as a romantic to me."

"Well I guess that just proves how much you know me."

"I know way more about you than you know about me."

"No you . . . " I left off there because I knew it was a lie. I hardly knew anything about him.

"Exactly."

"Well it's because you never tell me anything."

"You've never asked me anything."

"Okay Chris. I'm asking you know. Would you please tell me your E! True Hollywood Story." He laughed and began to tell me about his life. It was a really interesting story. When he finished, I decided to ask him the question that had been bugging me since that night in the club.

"So tell me Chris. Why do you always turn the other divas down?"

"Honestly I don't like how they all have two different personalities. When you guys are around each other you act so different than when you're around the guys. They see a guy and it's like they put their character's personality on. Well most of them do when they're around most of the guys. I don't like that. Because then if anything serious starts and they get comfortable a different personality comes out."

"They only do it because they think it's what you like. Most of the guys don't really talk to them outside of the show. So then they think the reason you like them is because of who they are on the show because the guys don't even know how they are in real life."

"Yeah. Everyone should make it clear who they like. Do you like Chris Masters or Chris Mordetsky?"

"I like Chris Masters. He's sexy, cocky, conniving. He's really like a Greek God. He could put me in the Master Lock anytime." It took a lot out of me to say that with a straight face. But after it was said I only lasted a couple of seconds before Chris and I started laughing at the same time.

"Wow Mickie. I don't know about Masters but Mordetsky could put you in Master Lock now."

"No. I'd rather have Masters. But seriously, the divas aren't that bad." I may occasionally plan their deaths or say bad things about them but they were really nice and fun to be around. They didn't deserve the treatment some of them got from the men. No one deserved it.

"I know I mean I do talk to them."

"Yeah I know but you should do it more often. Maria will always have you laughing. Melina makes you feel like you're really an A-Lister. Torrie is really sweet. Lisa is really protective but after a while you get use to it. Jillian is a way better singer than what she does in the ring. Candice may constantly fix her make-up but when she's not she's really fun to be around."

"Mickie I know these things. You don't have to find me an alternate. I don't want one. I don't want them. I want you."

"I'm not trying to find you an alternate." He just looked at me. I sighed and looked the other way. Maybe I was.

"It's okay. You go be with Matt. I don't need you finding me someone else to date."

"I'm not even with Matt."

"Then why are you trying to find me a replacement for you?"

"Because I don't know. I told you I wasn't even looking for a boyfriend or anything. I'm just trying to make sure you have someone because I highly doubt it'll be me."

"Well I'd like to take my chances on that one."

"Well. Your chances aren't that high."

"I know. But I do have a slight chance."

"Chris why can't we just be friends? This whole thing is so complicated. I didn't want a boyfriend. I still don't want one. You could easily find another girl."

"But I don't want another girl. I don't love some other girl. I love you."

"What?" I had to have heard that wrong. He let out a big sigh.

"Nothing."

"No. No, Chris that wasn't nothing."

"Just leave it Mickie."

"Just leave it? You drop the L bomb and then you say just leave it?"

"It's not like you're going to say it back. You said it yourself. You don't want a boyfriend. You just want a friend."

"But Chris..."

"Mickie. Leave it alone."

So I did. The rest of the ride to the hotel was spent in silence. When we reached the hotel I got out of the car, grabbed my bags and went to check in. That car ride has seriously killed my happiness.  
------------------------

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated.I hope the length and content of this chapter makes up for it.


	8. I swear, I say

Naturally after finding out something like that I avoided Chris. Thankfully I think he was avoiding me too so it made it a lot easier. The avoidance level was so high that when he was released there were no goodbyes. Life was much more easier with him gone. Though some times I do miss insulting and arguing with him, it is way better with him gone.

His confession of feeling the 'l word' for me was what was needed to back the divas off of my case. They saw it as not only could I keep a guy I could make them fall in love with me in a matter of weeks. Of course I didn't tell them that he probably felt that way before the whole game thing. That was my little secret.

They felt bad that I had to go to work for a while avoiding Chris like that so when I told them that Matt and I were officially a couple they didn't brag about it or anything. They just showed how happy they were with squeals. I don't know which would have been worse. But yeah Matt was definitely boyfriend material. He was so sweet. It was just something about him that just attracted me to him. He didn't suffocate me. He didn't just drop the l bomb out of nowhere. Hell he hadn't dropped it at all. He was just Matt and that was all I needed.

The divas and I were on new terms now too. I spent more time with them and sometimes actually took their advice. I was helping them too. It was all going good. Of course Johnny was still annoying. Because he was always in the same town as Matt it was more than hard to avoid him. Why he was still trying to 'get to know me' still puzzled me. I had just taken up to calling him Peter. I had dibbed that as the pervert name. It can go as Peter the Pervert, or Peter the Peeping Tom, and my personal favorite one of course Peter the Jackass. Ok that last one didn't ring as well as the other two but it fits him to a t.

But anyways that is how I ended up where I am now. It's been two months since Chris left and three months since Matt and I got together. I was currently in his locker room while he did his match. I would normally be there waiting for him to finish but my ankle was killing me from a bad flip during the show yesterday. So he told me to stay back here. It wouldn't have been possible for me to be here if my schedule hadn't lightened up. No more shows follow by appearances followed by shows. Now I usually did a Raw, a house show and maybe an appearance once in a while. It was the good life. Especially since SmackDown wasn't traveling too far from Raw either. I was practically on both shows. It didn't even feel like we were on separate rosters. So there I was in his locker room which he shared with who knows. When the one and only Johnny walked in. I was more than surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I thought I had done a good job last week with going through the whole show without running into him. It seemed as though the luck ended here.

"This is my locker room." The way he said it made me wonder if they had based his current gimmick off of his personality. Either that or he really played that gimmick all day everyday.

"No. This is Matt's locker room." For a second I wasn't sure but with one cursory glance around the room I was reminded that it was Matt's.

"Which makes it mine too. You know we do share rooms." He said as he set his stuff down on the bench in front of the locker space.

"Oh." I had know Matt had a locker roommate. But he never told me who and I never saw Johnny in here. But then again he was on ECW meaning we could have already been out by the time he came in. That or he could just be around the arena when I was in here. He does look like the type to look for an easy ring rat to do something quick with before the show. I was jerked out of my thoughts when I felt his presence before me. I looked up from my spot on the couch to see his face smiling down on me. "Excuse you" I said with annoyance as I backed as far as I could away from him. That smile looked sinister. It was really freaking me out.

"Well I was just thinking. Matt and I do share a locker room. Maybe we should share other things too." By now he was so close I could smell his breath.

"Ha really funny Rico Suave but that line isn't going to work on me. Now if you would kindly excuse yourself, I would like to get back to watching the match."

"You know you want to. By now I know you're getting bored with him. You need someone more exciting. Someone who can pleasure you completely. Someone who knows what you want. What you need. Someone like me." Now he was so close I could feel his breath on my lips. I had to get out of here. He must have drugged me. He had to have drugged me because now I wanted to close that little gap in between out lips. I wanted to find out if he could really pleasure me completely. I mean yeah sure I was happy with Matt. But that's just what I was happy. Content. The infatuation was quickly wearing off and I had no clue what to do. I wanted to burn with desire. I wanted everything I knew he could give me. But I didn't want to hurt Matt. I didn't want to leave what was so good with him for sex because I knew that was all I was going to get out of John. So that was why I had to get out of there.

I turned my head to the side and practically jumped off of the couch and began to speed walk to the door. He must have known I was going to do that because he was at the door before I was. Blocking it with his whole body so I couldn't get out.

"He doesn't even have to know." He said as he leaned down so he was close to me again. He sure did know the right things to say to persuade a person. But it wasn't just Matt. What about Melina? I couldn't do that to her. She was my closest friend out of all the divas. So I voiced this apprehension to him. He just smiled. " I told you. No one has to know." My defense was crumbling now. I was curious and it was getting the best of me. Before I knew it I was leaning into him and our lips met.

The jolt I felt then was enough for me to say Matt who? Immediately it got hot and heavy. There was something about the way he tasted. It wasn't like any mint or anything. It was him and I loved it. I wanted more. I don't know how long we were at it but it wasn't until I was against the door with him trailing kisses down my neck that I had enough sense to look at the tv and see that Matt's match was over. That was all it took to bring me back into reality and shove John off of me. He gave me an 'what did I do now' look and I told him that Matt would be back very soon. With that said we quickly began the task of straightening out clothes out. I shoved him out of the room even though it was his too because I was sure I would look suspicious if Matt came in and saw both of us in there. He knew I couldn't stand John. I then quickly got back into the couch like I had been before and started at the screen. I had timed it perfectly because soon as I plopped down the door opened and Matt walked in.

I quickly got up and greeted him like I usually did after one of his match. Asking the usual questions of how was and everything. He told me he was okay and told me I should be sitting down and resting my ankle. It wasn't until then that even remembered my ankle was messed up. I rolled my eyes at his over worrying and went to sit back down on the couch.

"John was in here?" He asked me as he began to change out of his ring clothes in preparation for a shower. For a second I panicked wondering if he knew what had happened. But then I saw John's bag on the bench and knew that was how he knew.

"Yeah. I didn't know he was your locker room partner though."

"Oh I never told you that did I? Oh well he's not really in here that much. Well I'm going to take my shower and then we can leave." He said as he got some stuff to take into the shower room with him. I was more than relieved that his match was at the end of the taping.

I sat there waiting for him to finish. I just wanted to get back to the hotel and go to sleep to possibly forget everything that happened. I couldn't believe I had let that happen. I had really cheated on Matt with John. I told myself over and over again that he was scum yet I went and kissed him. I suddenly felt the need for a shower.

When he stepped out, I was ready to go. We left the arena and got into the car to ride to the hotel. The ride to the hotel was silent mainly because I really didn't want to say anything and I think he could sense it. When we arrived at the hotel, I took my much needed shower. When I got out, Matt was in the bed watching something on tv so I quickly jumped in beside him and tried to go to sleep before he could even try and start something. I don't think I could bear being with him and John in one day I would die of guilt. It must have been the worrying and guilt because before I knew it I was asleep and that was something I was glad about.

------------------------------

So that was how things continued for the next month. I would be with Matt but once in a while I had a little secret meeting with John. I felt horrible about it but really didn't want to stop seeing either of them. Matt was sweet and caring. He was really everything most women dreamed of. He was what I dreamed of. As scary as it seemed I could see myself settling down and marrying him. I know creepy. John Morrison was the exact opposite of Matt. He didn't care about me. He wasn't sweet and I couldn't even see myself in a relationship with him. But, his skills in the bedroom were amazing. He wasn't kidding when said all that stuff about knowing what I wanted and pleasuring me completely.

I was in a serious bubble. Why couldn't I melt them into one man? With Matt's personality and mannerisms and John's bedroom skills. That would be perfect. But what was worse of all was that they weren't the only ones on my mind. For some reason I couldn't forget about Chris. That was what drove me crazy. Why couldn't I be normal and like just one guy? Instead I had three on my mind. One day I was going to slip up and say the wrong name. I really had to solve this problem soon really soon. Or it would blow up and I would be in serious trouble.  
--------------------------------

I am terribly sorry this chapter took so long. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it. Please review and tell me what you think about the recent change of events in this chapter. Reviews do make me write faster. P

Mrs. Randista


	9. I left my conscience pressed

Keeping the whole cheating thing a secret wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. My time with Matt was starting to dwindle and of course that meant my time with John was increasing. But now with him it just wasn't sex. We talked and sometimes we just hung out. It was weird, he wasn't Peter anymore. He as actually starting to become a respectable man in my eyes and that freaked me out.

Currently it was Tuesday and I was walking, not more like limping because of my match the previous day with Beth, around the arena looking for someone to bother because Matt of course was in a match. This was one of the odd times when I wasn't looking for John. Today for some reason my guilt about the whole cheating thing was hitting me hard so I was trying to avoid John. As I continued limping, I saw Melina. It had been a while since I talked to her because I knew what I was doing was horrible and I couldn't talk to her knowing I was with John. I'll be the first to admit that it was wrong but I couldn't just stop. If I could, I have a long time ago but John is a master at the art of seduction. I don't know what she was talking about when she said he wasn't good in bed. I tried hurrying and limping the other way but she had already saw me.

"Mickie!!!" There was the screech again.

"Melina!" I yelled with fake enthusiasm.

"It's been forever since I've talked to you. You and Matt act like little hermit crabs." I gave a fake laugh and smiled.

"What are you doing here though? I didn't hear anything about you being on the card." I said as I leaned against the wall.

"That's because I'm not on the card. I'm here with Dave. I did tell you we're together now right?"

"Yeah silly me how could I forget." It didn't come as much of a shock when she told me. Everyone had their suspicions and when Dave's book came out, it just sealed the deal.

"Yeah well I gotta go and meet him now. But we have to get together an hang out sometime." She said as she began walking away.

"Yeah sure just call and let me know when." I did miss all of the divas. Maybe it was time I cut down on the time I spent traveling to SmackDown. I began walking again but this time to Matt's locker room. I think my leg had taken all it could for right now because the pain was starting to get worse.

When I got back to the locker room, John was in there slouched on the couch staring into space. He snapped out of it when I plopped down on the bench.

"Why so far over there?" I tried my hardest to repress the shiver that wanted to run thought my body at his tone of voice. It was silky and sexy and he knew what he could do by using it. I didn't reply though. I just acted like something interesting was on the blank wall. "You're ignoring me?" Still, no reply. The wall was extremely interesting. "What the hell did I do now?" Now he sat straight up on the couch and though his sunglasses covered his eyes I knew they were mixed with anger and confusion.

"You haven't done anything." I yelled at him. I think part of me wanted to start a fight with him. Not because of the sex that usually followed, which was amazing, but because of the fact that I needed someone to take all the bad feelings I had out on. He just happened to be easy to upset which made him an easy target for me.

"Then what the hell is all the attitude for?"

"I can't do this any more John"

"Here we go with this again." He said as he plopped back against the couch.

"This time I'm serious. I can't keep doing this to him. I mean I swear he knows. I can't continue to hurt him like this. I mean you saw how he went after he found out about Amy and Adam. I don't want him to have to feel like that again." It did seem like he knew though. Whenever he and John were in the same room, he would send him death glares. He could hardly stand to hear his name. He never questioned where I went sometimes or why I still went to SmackDown when he wasn't there or why people would see John go in my locker room at Raw.

"Are you serious? They were together for six years. Maybe if this is the second time then the problem is him."

"Don't say that. There is nothing wrong with him."

"Then why the hell do you always come to me? If there was nothing wrong with him you would have never agreed to anything with me."

"I don't want to have this conversation here." I said as I leaned back against the lockers behind me.

"No because if we don't do it here then we never will."

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"No because you bring it up so damn much. Almost every day it's always 'John I can't do this anymore'. No one's forced you to cheat."

"Ha so true."

"You're trying to say I forced this onto you?" I could hear in his voice that his anger was rising.

"Basically."

"No. You could have pushed me away that day. You could have done a lot of things. You've done it in the past so what made that day any different? You wanted it. You wanted a reason to break up with Matt. You still do. You're just hoping that one day he'll walk in and catch us so he can break up with you because you can't break up with him. You think that if you break up on a bad note then he'll be angry at you and then you won't feel so bad because he'll be too angry to be sad over the break up.

And I get that Mickie I get why you would rather he be mad at you then sad because of you but guess what. It doesn't matter. Either way he's still going to be sad. He loves you. You know it and so do I but it really doesn't matter how you guys break up because he already knows what we do."

I was in shock. I couldn't believe him. I wanted to pretend that it was all untrue. I wanted to yell at him and kick his ass but I couldn't. All of the things John said were true. I had been trying to deny it. I tried so hard that I actually started to believe that it wasn't true. Matt was a sweetheart but I was a bitch. I knew I would probably feel nothing romantic for him but I still dragged him on. I was terrified of how it was going to end. The smart thing to do would have been to break it off early but he was my Chris repellant. I was using him to keep Chris away because what Chris felt scared me. I just clung harder to Matt not realizing that his feelings were the same as Chris's.

It was stupid and selfish of me but I didn't care. Now I couldn't break up with him. That was one of the major reasons I stayed away form relationships. I'd had bad break up experiences in the past and they forever change me. I couldn't believe that John had read into me so much in so little time. I knew I couldn't deny all he said but I could still latch onto something and still be angry at him.

"You told him about us?"

"I seriously hope that's not all you've heard after all I've said. But no I didn't tell him. He's not stupid. He knew like a week after we began."

"He's known that long?" He hasn't treated me any different.

"Yeah. He came up to me one day and told me he knew. I couldn't deny it."

"If he's known so long why hasn't he said anything?"

"That's the same thing I asked him."

"Then what the hell was his answer." His whole nonchalant act was starting to irritate me. This was a big issue and he went on as if we were discussing the weather.

"He said because he loved you and you guys had never said anything about being monogamous." Now that I though about it, it was true. We had never even discussed being a couple. People always called us one but we never said we were one. This whole time it had just been like we were dating.

I never felt so relieved in my life. He couldn't get mad at the whole John thing because we weren't a couple. There would be no break up because we were never a couple. Suddenly being with John didn't seem so bad anymore until I realized one thing.

"Wait. You knew he knew this whole time yet you continued to be with me?"

"Yeah." He said it like it was okay.

"You know he's in love with me yet you continued to be with me with him knowing?"

"Uhh yeah."

"Why? Don't you feel guilty?"

"Yeah."

"Then why the hell didn't you stop?"

"Because the more we hung out. I mean just talked and stuff, the more I began to like you." I almost fainted. Was he serious? He had to be kidding. "Yes I am serious, but I mean in a strictly friends with benefits way. None of that love shit. I'm afraid I have no heart to love with. But that is for another heart to heart on another day."

"I guess it's time for me to go find Matt."

"I would think so but before you go I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"No one is to ever know about this conversation we just had. I have a certain reputation to keep with the ladies." I just laughed and walked out of the room. I had to find Matt before I chickened out. I was glad that I ran into John though. That conversation really helped me. Maybe he's not so bad after all . . . please who am I kidding he'll always be Peter to me.


	10. It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed

"When you said you wanted to come out to dinner I thought it was because you wanted to talk about something." Okay so I hadn't had the guts to tell Matt yet. I was going to but then I realized that it would be wrong to break up with him in the arena so I invited him out to dinner. I had spent the first half so far trying to work up the nerve to tell him but so far it wasn't working. I was deathly afraid of what his reaction would be. I'd seen Amy after he went psycho. I didn't want to leave the company. I loved wrestling. I didn't want people yelling slut at me or saying I screwed Matt over.

But then again I didn't want to spend the rest of my life trapped in a relationship I didn't want to be in. I could see it in 15 years being married to him with kids and everything. All that because I was afraid to end the relationship. Oh no. I think the whole married thing would be worse than ending the relationship. So that's what I needed to do. I took a deep breath and prepared for it. But I couldn't just blurt it out. I should have made a plan. Damn that John.

"Mickie? Are you even paying attention to me?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry just out of it for a moment."

"Why? Something bothering you? Is it you leg? Do you want to go?"

"No Matt my leg is fine. I'm fine . . . well except . . . " He didn't even give me a chance to finish.

"Is someone bothering you?"

"Not really, well it depends on how you take it."

"Take what? Who is it?" He was starting to turn red. It was scary.

"Matt calm down."

"No. Who is it? What did they do?" He was starting to get up from his seat. He wasn't even listening to me so you can imagine my surprise when he actually heard what I said next.

"Matt we can't be together anymore." Okay so maybe I did blurt it out, but it did stop him and now it was half over.

"I knew this was coming." He let out a long sigh and sat back down.

"You did?"

"Yeah I mean with the whole John thing. I've always knew your heart wasn't in this. Someone out there has it and that person is one lucky man."

"Please no one has my heart." I don't know what he thinking. My heart was in my body beating for me and only me.

"That's what you think. You just haven't realized it yet. You refuse to realize it. You won't let yourself realize it."

"Is everyone Dr. Phil around here?" First John now Matt. Could everyone give me an insight into my life?

"Only people who care enough to notice."

"I need to get out of here before everyone busts out dancing and singing because this definitely feels like a musical or movie. I mean come on. Two manly men giving me insights into my life within two hours of each other? Unrealistic."

"Baby, well I guess I can't call you that anymore, but the way you do things, you just make it so obvious."

"Well then tell me, who is this man who has my heart?" I was curious. Of course he was going to be wrong but I still wanted to know who he thought is was.

"I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd deny it even harder." I stayed quiet after that one. Maybe he was right.

"If you say so."

"I guess that was the purpose of this dinner."

"Yeah . . . " Now it was kind of awkward. What was going to happen now? Were we just going to go our separate ways. I had ridden with him to the restaurant and I wouldn't stand for him leaving me here no matter how strained the car ride would be.

"Well I'm not going to lie and act like we can suddenly be the best of friends. I mean I do love you and I don't think I can take you and John prancing around together all over each other."

"Trust me there will be none of that. We aren't together."

"Oh well it'll take me some time to adjust and get over it but I'm all cool for maybe a friendship after that."

"Yeah I think that's a fair compromise." As badly as I wanted to end this relationship there were still things about Matt that I was going to miss. Like how he was always so sweet and how adorable his southern accent was. It just added to his charm and I would certainly miss it. But I was still relieved that the relationship was over. Now I could finally have my life back. The life I had before Maria barged into my locker room and my life forever changed.

-----------------------------------

For the next couple of weeks what Matt said stuck in my head. I knew he was completely in space with that accusation but it didn't make sense. There wasn't anyone to give my heart to. That's what made it even worse because he was so off. I just didn't get it. I was so confused. I was so desperate to know what he was talking about that I even went to Candice for advice.

Not that it helped much because she went all cryptic and was all 'Aha, I so get it' and of course she wouldn't let me know what she 'got'. So that only made me even more angry. Which meant I turned to Melina. It was a hard thing to do but I was desperate. I told her about the break up but left anything involving John out. But that didn't matter because she told me how she knew all about John. She said we weren't that great at keeping it a secret. I thought she was going to go off at me and disown me as a friend but she took it surprisingly well. She said something about not caring for him anymore because she had Dave now and that she knew we would never be a couple because I wanted someone else. Of course when I asked who this someone else was she just laughed and said 'You'll figure it out soon love.'

So naturally that made me livid. I didn't want anyone. My heart wasn't with someone else. Where were they getting this from? What were they seeing that led them to this? I just didn't get it. So I began to go through the rosters thinking of who this man could be. I knew they were wrong but that didn't mean I didn't want to know who they thought this man was.

------------------------------------------

The following Monday at Raw I was still searching for who this man could be. I had yet to come up with a valid candidate and I was angry. They all had to be in on it with each other. It must have been a plan to drive me insane and it was working.

"You're being more rude than usual today." I was so deep in thought that I had forgotten that John was even in the room.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot on my mind." John and I had become closer than I ever though we could in the past few weeks. I considered him a close friend. He was a good listener and had already listened to me rant a couple of times about the whole 'someone has my heart thing'. He wasn't as much of a loser as I thought he was. Sure he was still a pervert and continually tried to get into my pants but I liked his company. He wasn't afraid to tell me what I didn't want to hear or be just as sarcastic as I was. It had been a long time since I encountered someone like that.

"You're still thinking about that? Mickie, you're never going to figure it out."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

"What it's the truth. You never will admit to yourself that you have feelings for him."

"Please. You act like you know who he is."

"I do know who he is. Almost everyone does but you." He knew? This loser knew and he didn't tell me?

"You know and you won't tell me?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I did."

"That doesn't mean you can't tell me." I inched closer to him and put my hand on his leg. Desperate times did call for desperate measures.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really." I began to move my hand higher up on his leg. He moved in closer to me until him lips were lined up perfectly with my ear. Just when I though he was about to give in, he said.

"I'm still not telling you." So I punched him in the chest. "Ow. That was uncalled for." I just rolled my eyes and got up to leave out the room I needed some air or something.

-------------------------------

I don't know how long I was out. I didn't have a match or anything that night so I wasn't really concerned about making it back anytime soon. It just really bugged me how everyone knew about this guy but me. I really couldn't stand being out of knowing something like this. I knew they were wrong. They were blind and were seeing things that weren't there. Yeah that's what they were. They were the crazy ones. They saw things that weren't there. They made false accusations. I had been so deep in telling myself this that I didn't even notice when I ran smack into someone. I didn't know who it was but I did know they were quite big because the next thing I knew I was on the floor. It must have been Khali. I didn't even attempt to get back up. The ground was kind of comfortable. Besides it was easier to ignore the strong sense of deja vu I was feeling.

"This time you can't accuse me of not offering to help you up because I did offer." I went unbelievably stiff. I must have been dreaming. It couldn't have been. I must have been rendered unconscious from the fall and was hallucinating because there was no way that I had just bumped into Chris. I closed my eyes and wished that I was dreaming or something. But as I sat up and looked at the body the voice had spoken from my wish wasn't granted. I did indeed look at the face of Chris Mordetzky. Then I promptly passed out.


	11. Put your ear to the speaker

When I finally regained consciousness I was surprised to be back in my locker room on the couch. I sat up and looked around to find that I was the only one in it. I thought back to how I could even be in this situation and remembered bumping into Chris but nothing after that. Could it all have been a dream? Did I just fall asleep and dreamed everything? Yeah that's what happened. I didn't run into Chris, it was all a dream. Happy to find that out I stood up and looked to see where John had ran off to.

As I searched the arena for John I couldn't help but think about the crazy dream I had. It came out of nowhere and surprised me. Chris wasn't in my thoughts often. I didn't want to think about him. I didn't even care about him. He was long forgotten until that stupid dream...no nightmare. I didn't even really miss him. Nope. Not at all. So where did that nightmare come from? I shuddered as I thought about it. It was driving me crazy already, and it had only been three seconds since I had the dream. I needed some help badly.

When I finally found John he was sitting around in the backstage area talking to a couple of others who must have just finished a match. I sat next to him and halfheartedly engaged in the conversations.

I still couldn't forget the nightmare. It seemed the more I tried to forget it the more it kept popping into my head. Like it was some sick DVD that was on repeat and I couldn't get it to stop. The worst part was I couldn't figure out why it was effecting me so much. Why would it not stop playing? Why was I freaking out so badly over a stupid dream. It wasn't real. It became a mantra in my head. It was not real. Just a stupid little nightmarish dream. A dream. That's it a dream. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Are you okay?" I snapped out of my thoughts to find John looking at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah sorry, just a little tired. Is it possible for us to leave now?" I had to get out of the arena.

"Ummm yeah the shows over now. Just let me get the stuff from the locker room." He said as he jumped down off of whatever he was sitting on and began to head to the locker room.

"I'll meet you at the car." I yelled out at him. I needed fresh air. That would clear my head up. I practically ran to the garage and sucked in large gulps of air soon as I stepped into it. As I made my way to the car and waited for John I tried to think of anything to get my mind off of the nightmare. It was really starting to scare me and put my mind in a panic because I couldn't figure out why I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was beginning to get a headache.

The ride home was silent and I could feel John throwing concerned glances at me but I didn't feel like explaining anything to him. Hell I hardly knew what was going on myself. I continued repeating my mantra in my head the whole time to the hotel. I was relieved when we arrived at the hotel and flopped down onto the my bed when we reached the room.

"Are you sure you're okay?" John asked as he put the bags down.

"Yeah, I told you I'm just tired. All I need is a little sleep." I told him without even looking up.

"Well I'm leaving. I'll be back to check up on you in the morning.

"Okay, bye." I heard the door open then close and let out a sigh and tried to get some sleep. But it failed. So I went to my bag and got out some sleeping pills that I always kept on me for days like this. I swallowed them without any water and returned to my bed too tired to change out of my clothes. I was happy as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning when I woke up I was feeling a lot better. I think the timing of the nightmare plus how tired I was just made me go crazy last night. But now I was feeling better. Way better. I got up and took my shower and just as I predicted when I stepped out of the shower John was coming into the room.

"Okay now tell me the truth. Are you really okay now?" He asked as he shut the door and walked up to me.

"Yeah. I was just tired like I said last night. All I needed was sleep and now that I have some everything is okay." He then proceeded to put his hand to my forehead, and tell me to open my mouth and say ahhhhh. I did it all to amuse him and he gave me a clean bill of health.

"Okay now that you're okay lets go. I'm dying of hunger." I followed him out of the door and down to the restaurant we would be eating at.

The trip down was normal as was our wait to be seated. It wasn't until we were seated and after we ordered that I noticed something that brought my whole mood down. John noticing my change in mood questioned it.

"Are you sure you're really okay? Because we can leave if you want."

"Why didn't you tell me he was back?" I asked pointing to Chris who was sitting with some girl laughing and looking like his smug self.

"When did I have time to tell you? You've been acting weird. And why is it such a big deal?" That was a good question. Why was it such a big deal? I didn't know but at once all of the feelings from the previous night began to come back. I didn't know what a panic attack felt like, but I was pretty sure I was having one. "Mickie breath." luckily for me I snapped out of it and began to clam down after that but I still didn't understand why I was acting so crazy whenever something about him popped up.

Breakfast passes uneventfully after that but the whole time I continued to think of why I was reacting so drastically to everything. It wasn't until three hours later while I was sitting in the lobby(in full disguise of course) waiting to find someone to annoy because John had abandoned me for Mike that something hit me. Could Chris' arrival mean that last night's nightmare wasn't a dream? Could it have really happened? It was as I was thinking this that I noticed someone was in front of me trying to get my attention. And with my luck I wasn't surprised to see it was Chris with the same girl he was with a breakfast.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah? Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to anything." I said in the steadiest voice I could manage.

"I wasn't sure if that was you with the disguise and all."

"Yeah you're back I see."

"Yeah, I saw you last night. But you did pass out. I took you back to you locker room and went to get something to wake you up but by the time I got back you were gone. Are you okay now?" I wanted to pass out again and never regain consciousness again. So it wasn't a nightmare. It was true. And why did it seem like that was the only question people asked me lately?

"I'm fine, never been better actually. Just overworked but my schedule is better now. So how has life been for you?"

"Good. This is Vanessa. We're here because Vince called me back and I've been doing little matches here and there."

"I take it you're the girlfriend." I said as I extended my hand out to give her a handshake. "I'm Mickie. I would stay and chat but I have to meed John." I lied. I had to get out of there.

"Oh are you two together now?" Chris asked.

"Yeah we are." It slipped out of my mouth before I could even think of an appropriate sarcastic answer.

"Well we don't want you to be late but we have to catch up sometime. Maybe the four of us can get together tonight."

"Sure what time?" All I could thing was what the hell was wrong with me?

"Maybe here at nine?"

"Okay see you then." I flashed a fake smile and tried to walk normally back to my hotel room. John was going to kill me. I was going to kill myself. Why had I agreed to it? Why had I lied and told him John and I were together? What was I thinking? Why did he have to be back with that slut? Okay it wasn't fair of me to call her a slut when I knew nothing of her but I could pretend. I hope John would go along with it because I really needed him to or I was going to die. As I waited for him to show up after I texted him all I could think was what the hell did I get myself into.


	12. I hoped you choked

"What the hell?" That was John's response after I told him about the meeting with Chris. Yeah I felt bad for dragging him into this but that didn't mean I was going to back out of it. I couldn't. I could see it now. Telling Chris something like we weren't together or that we had broken up, I could see him and that bimbo of his laughing in my face. I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't let that happen.

"Come on John you have to help me. You can't throw me in there like that. I won't come back alive!" It was true. I would either die of mortification or die in the process of killing them. I didn't want to die.

"I'm still not getting how you went and told him we're a couple. How can you mistakenly say something like that?"

"I don't know! I wasn't thinking. It came out before I could even think about it. You have to help me. It won't even be for long because he won't be around for long. All you have to do is act like my boyfriend." It couldn't be that bad. He was acting like I looked like an alien or something. Was I that bad a person that he couldn't even pretend to be my boyfriend? I was beginning to feel hurt.

"That's the whole point. If he's going to be around for such a short time why care what he thinks? Why does it matter to you so much what he thinks?"

That was a good question. Why was it bothering me so much? Why did I care? Chris was no different from all of the other guys I knew. He annoyed me to no end and was way too full of himself for his own good. He laughed at his own jokes. His laugh was loud rude and obnoxious. He talked with food in his mouth, and made fun of people constantly. He had wandering hands and was a little too wide in the chest area for me. When he got excited about something he was talking about he sometimes talked to fast and let spit balls fly out of his mouth.

But at the same time he could be so damn charming. Opening and holding doors for women. Always making sure the women at the table sat down before he did. He had an amazing smile. It was rare that he showed it instead of the smirk, but that smile could melt anyone's heart. Even those jokes that he always laughed at before he could get them out made me laugh too. That laugh as loud and obnoxious as it was made me warm up inside because it was his. As disgusting as the talking with food in his mouth was it made his so much more adorable because it was such a childish habit. Now the wandering hands had no upside besides the fact that said hands were rough with just the right amount of softness. They felt really nice. The wide chest served as a perfect pillow during hugs. Which always surprised me because it was so firm and he had bulging muscles, but it was just so comfortable. Sure the spit balls to the face were disgusting, but the look in his eyes when he got excited about what he was talking about made me feel all warm and tingly inside.

"Mickie?"

"I like him." It was true. It took me until then to figure it out. I like Chris. I seriously liked him.

"What?"

"Chris, I like Chris. That's why this is so important to me. I mean I knew I liked him, but now it's more than a little infatuation." He just sat there looking at me and I just stared right back at him. It was like that for about five minutes before he went into hysterics laughing. "I'm sorry I missed what was so funny."

"Well you see the thing is . . . everyone knew you liked him. We even had a bet going to see how long it would take you to figure it out, but after he left people started to lose hope of you ever figuring it out. But now it seems that I've won."

"A bet?" They had a bet going. They had it going and I didn't even know it? How dare they treat my life as if it's some reality tv show or something? It did kind of hurt though that they let me go so long knowing what they did and not telling me. Not telling me . . . did this mean that the secret . . . oh hell no. "You mean to tell me the whole you love someone thing was Chris?" Were they serious?

"Basically." He was sitting there looking all smug too. So it was only natural what I did next. "What the fuck was that for?" Ha. The smirk was gone. Now he was holding the side of his face. Yeah. That's right. I punched him. I had discovered the perfect smirk-be-gone formula.

"For being so crazy and driving me crazy for the last couple of months. Do you know how many nights I stayed up trying to figure out who that person was? Only to find out and see that you guys are complete idiots. I don't love Chris. I mean I just figured out I like him. I doubt love will ever be in the picture." I was really angry. Couldn't believe it. I was shaking. I wanted to hit something. I needed to go to the gym, but I couldn't because it would be cutting it too close. So I started picking up random things off of the bed and hurled them at John. Sadly only the soft things like the pillows actually hit him.

"Mickie calm down. It's not even that serious. Believe what you want to. Just stop throwing stuff." Okay maybe I was over reacting. "Thank you." He said as he brushed himself off.

"Whatever are you going to help me or not?" I don't know why I was even asking him I would just drag him down if he said no.

"I don't know. We don't do such foolish things in the place of wisdom." I rolled my eyes and laughed. I may have still hate him for his foolish thoughts but John always found a way to make me laugh. Maybe the dinner wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would be.

* * *

John and I had spent the remaining time getting everything straight about out faux relationship. When we did arrive at the restaurant, Chris was already there with his girlfriend. Seeing them there talking and laughing made anger rise up in me. But there was also something else. I felt my stomach get all twisted and my nerves tripled. With all that taking place inside of me it still didn't alter my thoughts of how sexy he looked when he smiled and how that smile touched something deep down in me. But I snapped out of it quick there was no way I was going to survive the dinner with thoughts like those floating around in my mind.

We walked to the table and the introductions were made. Now as much as I wished it was true Vanessa wasn't a hideous ogre. She was maybe a little taller than me and had reddish brown hair that stopped at her mid-back. It was wavy and hopefully due to extensions. Her eyes were a crazy hazel but had more green than brown. They were probably contacts. Her nose was a little too big for her face, but everything else about her seemed perfect. I really didn't like her.

Things started off slow and a little awkward but after a while Chris and John just dived into conversation like they were long lost best friends. I guess I missed the memo that they were friends when Chris was on the roster. With then chatting away like gossip girls it left Vanessa and I to entertain ourselves. As much as I disliked her I hated the silence even more so I tried to start some conversation.

"So Vanessa how did you and Chris meet?"

"Oh I live next door and I work at the gym he goes to as a personal trainer." Damn that meant she was in shape. There went the hopes of a flabby out of shape body for her.

"Oh. So you must have known him for a long time now." Could they have been together when Chris and I were dating? That couldn't be possible, could it? He wouldn't do that to me would he? If he was with her during our little dating time then I was fully prepared to punch him in the face too. And maybe stab him with a couple of forks and take his insides out with a spoon.

"Yeah but until about a month ago we were strictly friends."

"Oh." Insert more awkward silence.

"So do you love your job? I know Chris does. He seemed so sad and miserable when he came back after being released." Why did she have to say that? It immediately brought images of a sad pouting moping Chris which was cute, but heart wrenching at the same time because I know I would be devastated if I was released.

"Yeah I love it. I grew up watching it so to now be able to do it with such great people is amazing. A dream come true."

"But the traveling. How can you take it? It's like everything is temporary nothing is really permanent."

"It was hard at first but I got used to it. The other superstars really helped. They still do. With all of the crazy things they do they take your mind off of missing anyone. Besides they're another family to me."

After that we continued to talk and I found out more stuff about Vanessa. It turned out that she wasn't the horrible person I hoped she would be. She was nice and funny. She was perfect for Chris. Any chance I might of had with him was now gone because he was taken and that sucked.

* * *

After dinner it was still early so we decided to go do something else. We went to the movie theater because we all agreed it had been way too long since we'd seen a movie. So we randomly picked a movie and headed to the nearest theater on foot. John was beginning to annoy me because he was taking the whole faux relationship to another extent. He made sure we held hands and had his arm around my shoulder and even snuck some random kisses in once in a while. I knew he was doing it to make me suffer for putting him through this and the only reason I put up with it was in hopes that it would make Chris jealous.

When we arrived at the theater, we got some snack even though we had just got done with dinner and headed into the room showing our movie. As my luck would have it, I was placed in a seat with John on my right and Chris on my left and Vanessa next to him.

I was dreading the time when the lights went off. When they did, I stiffened up because nothing good ever came from being in a dark room with a guy you liked. About a half and hour into the movie I felt something brush against my left hand which was resting on the arm rest. Thinking Chris wanted it for himself I gave his arm a violent shove. It was my arm rest not his. He shoved mine back and for a while we had a war over the arm rest but it came to an abrupt end when after a rather hard shove I over slid the arm rest and elbowed his crotch. He let out a grunt and I laughed.

John gave me a questioning look but I just shrugged. Five minuets I felt Chris leaning over to whisper in my ear.

"That wasn't funny." It took me a lot to hold back the shiver that wanted to pass through me but I did it and gave him a smug look. A good ten minutes I was just getting into the movie when I felt Chris' hand brush mine again. But that wasn't it. His hand slid down until it was under mine and he intertwined his fingers with mine. I immediately felt the pang in my heart from such an innocent gesture and I could feel the heat in my hand from being with his. As nice as it felt I knew it was wrong but he wouldn't let my hand go. So that was how we spent the rest of the movie. I kept sneaking glances at him but his face showed no indication that he even knew we were holding hands.

I hoped that he knew this was strictly platonic hand holding because I could do it again. I couldn't be in a cheating relationship again. Vanessa was too sweet a girl to be treated badly. I would make sure he knew it. Because I had just got my life back in good order and me liking him and him coming back would not change it. Nothing would change it.

* * *

So there's the latest chapter.I think there's only going to be 3 more chapters before it's over.The ending isn't too clear in my head but I have the general idea.


	13. That's all that you are

I hoped that by the end of the movie Chris would be over the whole accidental crotch elbowing accident. So when the movie was over he finally let go of my hand after a giving it a little squeeze and a light kiss. The jolt I felt from the little kiss and the immediate fire I felt in that spot came as a shock to me. But I showed no indication of that to him. While we were walking back to the hotel it was decided that since it was only barley 1 in the morning we should do something else. They agreed to go out to some club and I didn't want to be the only one not to go so I couldn't say no. But it was after we were about half way to the club that Chris choose to seek out his revenge on me. Everything was fine. I felt a drop of water hit my shoulder so I looked up to the sky, but it was clear and didn't show any rain clouds or any sign of rain so I just passed it off as maybe flying spit. But then I felt it again but still thought nothing of it. It wasn't until the fourth time that I knew something was up. But before I could look behind me to see if someone really was messing with me, what felt like of bucket of water was running down my back. But from the smell I could tell it wasn't water it was Pepsi. I stood there in shock and just appalled. I knew it was Chris. He was the only one who had brought something to drink at the theater.

"What the hell?!" I couldn't believe him. How dare he? How could he? Why would he?

"I'm so sorry Mickie! I though I was pouring it on the ground and I wasn't paying attention." He gave me a fake apologetic smile and I let out a low growl.

"Calm down Mickie. Luckily for you the hotel is right there. Hurry in and go change. Just don't take too long I would like to make it to the club before the sun comes up." John said. I just rolled my eyes and walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

"I'll come with you to keep you company. I really feel bad for spilling that on you." I could feel Chris presence when he caught up to me and I waited until we were out of John and Vanessa's sight before I turned to him and kicked him in both of his shins.

"Asshole." I grounded out at him as I walked over to the elevator and waited for it after I pushed the up button. Chris just hobbled over to me with a smirk on his face. After waiting for the elevator for a good five minutes I choose to take the stairs instead. It was better than being in a metal box possibly alone with Chris. When I reached my floor I opened the door to my room an hurried to shut it but Chris was too quick and barged his way in. I sighed but turned away from the door and went over to my suit cases to look for another outfit. I had to hurry because the Pepsi was already drying and it was getting sticky .I finally found a good outfit and I headed to the bathroom to put it on but there was a problem. Chris was blocking the path to the bathroom. I just stared at him.

"Would you kindly remove yourself from the doorway Sir." I stated in a polite voice with the smallest hint of sarcasm. He was wasting time and the longer I stayed in here with him the more self control I lost. But he didn't seem to care. He slowly walked closer to me until there was only about six inches separating the air between us. I could smell his cologne and almost got dizzy off of the smell. It was so intoxicating. So fresh and clean. So him. I could almost feel myself leaning in to smell more of it but I quickly snapped out of the trance and tried to sneak around him now that he had left the bathroom doorway and go into the bathroom. But he seemed to sense what I was going to do and before I could get all the way around him his hand was on my arm stopping me. I tried to continue on to the bathroom but his grip got stronger and he turned me around and dragged me back in to him. This time there was nothing between us. We were flush up against each other and I could feel everything. This time however I couldn't help it. I did lean in to smell more of him. I went in to the side of his neck and inhaled a deep breath. I meant to lean back out after that but it felt like I was having an out of body experience. Like I was watching what was happening from the outside and I had not control of what my body was doing. That is why I say it is not my fault that my body decided to pace a small kiss on Chris' neck in the same spot I had smelled seconds before. But that was it nothing more. I felt my mind returning to my body as I got enough sense to lean back out but it seemed that Chris had other things in mind. Just as I was pulling back from his neck he leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips. It was short and sweet with no tongue but it felt like heaven. I though I would turn into a pile of mush. This kiss was a million times better than the other two. I could feel the electricity in it and I wanted more of that feeling. As he leant back and away from the kiss I dived back in to his mouth and stole another one. This one was even better because I was actually participating in it.

I could feel him nibbling on my bottom lip and the moan I let out died in my mouth as he introduced his tongue into the equation. I could feel my legs begin to get weak and I wrapped my arms which were lifeless at my sides still gripping my forgotten clothes around his neck for extra support. He in turn wrapped his arms around my waist. Things continued like that for a short amount of time where we only paused long enough to take a breath before we were back at it. But then before I knew it I was in the air and Chris was carrying me over to the bed. He laid me down on it and lightly got on top of me resting most of his weight on his hands which were on either side of me. He continued the kisses but some of them were on my neck now and were traveling further down. I didn't think or care about a hickey as long as he kept on doing what he was doing.

It wasn't until I felt his hands underneath my shirt that I realized what we were about to do. I quickly shoved him off of me. It was only possible because he wasn't expecting it. I jumped off of the bed avoiding his hands trying to pull me back and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I had to calm myself down. What was I thinking? Why did I let it go on for so long? I leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. This was not good. When was anything ever good? How did I always get myself into these situations? At least this time I was able to resist somewhat. I couldn't go back out there now. One because I doubt I could face Chris without trying to continue what we started. Two I couldn't go out there and be able to look at Vanessa without telling her what happened. I wanted to hide in the bathroom for forever but I knew I wouldn't be able to. So I did the next best thing. I took a shower. It gave me time to calm down and think about everything. It also gave me an reason as to why it took Chris and I so long.

I spent a considerably shorter amount of time getting dressed and fixing my hair and makeup again. Without everything that happened we had only spent forty-five minutes in the hotel room. Yeah it was a lot of time still but it could have been more. I took a deep breath and opened the

bathroom door. I was surprised that Vanessa or John hadn't come up to see what took us so long but one look over a Chris who was laying back on the bed with his cell phone next to him said everything. He must had called them with an excuse or something. I quickly grabbed my keys and purse from where they were on the night stand an just walked out of the door. As I walked back over to the stairs I could heard the door shut as he slowly walked behind me. No words were exchanged between us as we waited for the elevator I was more than happy that he wanted to forget about it too. But as we stepped into the elevator it seemed like he had different things in mind.

"Mickie."

"What?"

"I just wanted to talk about"

"No." I did not want to talk about anything right now.

"I mean I just"

"Chris no. I don't want to talk about it. Forget it." I pressed the lobby button and prayed that this elevator would go fast enough. But it seemed as though nothing wanted to go my way. Because after a violent jerk the elevator came to a stop and I knew we weren't at the lobby.

"I swear Chris nothing good ever happens when I'm around you." By now I knew the elevator was officially stuck and of course we were the only ones on it. Talk about bad luck.

"Yeah just blame it on me like always."

"Chris I can blame it on you because most of the time it's your fault." He just looked at me and sighed. I let out a sigh of my own and slide down to the floor and got comfortable there. Who knew when we would get out of here. This was what I was dreading. More alone time with Chris. But things weren't too bad because he didn't seem to want to try anything. He continued to stand up staring at me burning a hole in my head. It was quite unnerving. I didn't like to be stared at. "Is there something on my face?" He didn't reply though. It looked like he wanted to say something but he held his tongue and looked the other way. "Hmm maybe things could move a little faster if we pressed the little emergency button." Again he said nothing so I stood up and made my way over to the buttons to press it and it wasn't until I was in front of the buttons with my hand poised to press the one that could save me from my hell that he said something.

"What if I don't want help out of here."

"Why would you not want to get out of here?"

"Because we need to talk!"

"Chris there is nothing for us to talk about." He let out a loud sarcastic laugh.

"Say it one more time and maybe then you'll believe it." I pressed the button anyway. He wanted to have a talk we would but I pressed it just in case things didn't go good.

"Okay Chris what are you dying to talk about."

"What happened back in the room"

"Was purely a instance of taking things too far. No need to discuss it. It was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. Just forget it ever happened" I had cut him off but there I said it. As much as I hated saying it, it was true. It shouldn't have happened. He had a girlfriend. He couldn't do stuff like that when he had a girlfriend. Especially not to me. I don't' think I've ever felt emotions as strong has Chris made me feel and it scared me. Because what if I was Vanessa. What if he was my boyfriend and he was out with anything with a vagina. I couldn't handle that. I might turn homicidal on him. I looked at him for a reaction to my words. I could see him getting more frustrated by the second.

"No I don't want to forget it. I should have happened. I wanted it to happen."

"No you didn't you just got caught up in the moment!"

"No I didn't. I knew what was happing and I liked it. I wanted it to happen." He put especially strong emphasis on the last few words/

"Why Chris? Why would you want to mess up what you have for something you're not guaranteed?" He had something good. I mean she lived next door to him. How much more could he ask for?

"Because...because I just do."

"No Chris that won't do tell me why. Because it's probably crazy and stupid and just wrong." He was making me angry. I swear sometimes men were just brain dead.

"Because..." He just trailed off not completing his sentence.

"Because what?"

"Because I love you Mickie!" That was enough it shut me up. It actually froze me. It seemed like this second time he'd say it was way worse. I had hoped and prayed that he had gotten over what he thought was love but I guess he hadn't. I didn't know what to say. What was there to say?

* * *

**Author Note:  
**I have the next chapter because honestly I wrote the whole thing out but had to chop it in half because it was better that way. I would post it too but it's not edited and I don't have much time so yeah maybe Monday... So yeah only two chapters left, or maybe one if my plans for a sequel fall through which they might because I'm lazy.But if you do want a sequel after the next chapter which is kind of the official end just tell me_Mrs.Randista_


	14. To the love

"Is that what you want to hear Mickie? That I constantly drive myself crazy thinking about you. That these last few months have been hell without you. You are the only reason I came back. I mean we thought of this whole elaborate plan" That broke me out of my stupor. A plan?

"Who thought of a 'plan'?"

"Me and Vanessa. I mean we had it all planned out and everything. But then you had to be with John. And I mean no offence John is one of my close friends but what do you seem in him? What does he have that I don't?"

"Wait. What plan are you talking about?" He had a plan? Why did it seem like everyone was determined to make my life go a certain way. It was really irritating.

"Vanessa isn't my girlfriend. We had a plan that when I came back she would come with me and act like my girlfriend in order to see if you got jealous because if you did I knew that maybe you did like me still." How could I not have seen through this? It was something straight out of a movie and I hadn't caught on. I felt so stupid.

"So everything you two said is a lie?" Sure it was the same with John and I but he didn't need to know that yet.

"Not everything. Only the part about her being my girlfriend. She does live next door to me and works at my gym. But we're only friends." I closed my eyes and banged my head against the wall of the elevator behind me. Why me? I knew I had to tell him. If I didn't then John would be all you're only using this to hide from your feelings or whatever that crap he said was and the would take it upon his self to tell Chris. I would much rather Chris heard it from me not John. I took a deep breath and just let it out.

"John and I aren't in a relationship either. We just made it up because I didn't want you to think I couldn't get anyone besides you and Matt I mean I don't know. I was just imagining you and her crackling like witches at the thought of me not having anyone." It was true. They we in a room with green skin and boils on their body and everything. Making some type of potion in a cauldron to make me relive my embarrassment everyday of my life. Now when I think back on it, it's funny but at the time it was scary and upsetting.

"I probably would have jumped for joy and abandoned the whole plan if you told me you were single."

"But I am single and honestly I kind of like it that way." I love it that way. I mean just me. I liked alone time.

"So you wouldn't go out with me if I asked you?" That was a good question. Looking at him now all I could think was damn this man was sexy. He hadn't even changed much since he left but suddenly he was a million times sexier. I could hardly look at him without wanting to jump him. I didn't feel right unless he was around and then when he was around the temperature would rise and I would suddenly get hotter and all I wanted to do was stare at him. Talk to him or just have any little interaction with him. Just a little touch or a look my way. What was wrong with me?

"Chris I don't know. I mean I did the whole relationship thing with Matt and now that I'm single it's just like a breath of fresh air. I know it seems kind of selfish but I like only having to seriously think about my emotions. It's easier for me that way." I was staring down at the ground thinking. Asking myself could I be in a relationship with him? I did like him a lot and I think a relationship with him would be completely different than the one I had with Matt. I was just sitting there seriously think when the next thing I knew I was being enveloped in his arms. He was giving me a hug. It felt nice because there was nothing sexual about it. It was completely friendly and just felt like heaven.

'Chris I do like you. So much it scares me because I don't know what to do about it. I mean I've never felt like this for another person and I just don't know what to do. And that scares me even more because I like to be in control of thing and it's like these past six months, I've hardly had control over anything but I always felt that my emotions were the only thing I had in check but now he you come just showing me that I don't have control over them and it's upsetting and it makes me angry. But the worst thing is a part of me doesn't care. It wants to just dive into the unknown with you and that's scary because I've never wanted to do something so brash and I've never wanted to do something so much in my life.'

If only I could say that out loud. If only he knew that. But I couldn't. My mouth wouldn't move and my throat was dry. It would have took off a ton of emotion weight but I couldn't say it. I was too scared to let him know how much I felt for him and how much he affected me. When he started to pull back I thought maybe he would just say I wasn't worth it or something and say he was leaving. But he didn't completely pull away. He just pulled away enough to look into my eyes and in that look it seemed like he heard everything I had wanted to say. Like he understood my dilemma and that did lift some of the emotional weight off of me.

"Well Mickie we don't have to dive into a relationship. We can just be together. No need to put a label on it."

"You mean just as Chris and Mickie no boyfriend or girlfriend mess?" I raised an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah we'll see how it goes from there I mean who needs labels?" I laughed. I guess I could go with something like that. It seemed so simple and just better.

"I'll agree under one condition."

"What is that?"

"That you know, even though we might not be labeled as boyfriend and girlfriend, you are to be with no one else but me." I couldn't let him think that just because we didn't hold the couple labels he could continue to be the man whore he had become. But the look in his eyes as he said what he did gave me shivers and made me hot at the same time.

"Trust me Mickie, there I no one I want to be with but you." I mentally did a little victory dance. He so wanted me. I just smiled and leaned in and gave him a kiss simply because I could now. Without feeling completely guilty or panicking. Needless to say this kiss was so much better than all of the other ones combined because neither of us was afraid anymore. Chris wasn't afraid of me rejecting him and I wasn't afraid of falling for him.

We were so into what we were doing that we didn't realize the elevator had started moving again. We didn't realize the doors had opened until we heard mass clapping. I prepared myself for the worse as I looked over and saw what looked like the whole hotel clapping at us like we had just put on a show. Then I remembered we were stuck in a elevator so that must have been the reason for the clapping. But one look at John who was standing in front of the elevator with Vanessa told me that wasn't it.

"Looks like I won this bet Vanessa." He said. I just rolled me eyes. What was with him and bets? Chris and I broke apart from each other and walked out of the elevator but he grabbed my hand and held it in his and it took every single ounce of self control in my body not to jump up and down all around the lobby. Everything just felt a million times better with him now.

"What bet are you talking about now?"

"Well Vanessa filled me in on what her and Chris plans were because I told her we weren't dating because what man in their right mind would let Chris go up there with you knowing he liked you? Well anyway after she told me we made a bet to see if you guys were going to be together by the time you got off of the elevator."

"But how did you know we were going to get stuck on the elevator?" Chris beat me to asking this question.

"Um because we were the ones who stopped it." Vanessa said it like we were stupid for not knowing that.

"Wait you guys broke the elevator?"

"Not exactly we just poured the charm on to the elevator watcher guy. He had the power to stop it and was also a big wrestling fan and a big fan of Vanessa's looks."

"But wait how do you know we're together? We could have just kissed because Mickie couldn't resist my undeniable good looks." I rolled my eyes at that one.

"Because luckily for you guys the elevator has speakers that not only plays music but doubles as an intercom!!" Vanessa was too happy about admitting they had not only set us up but spied on us as well.

"So you heard everything we said?" What an invasion of privacy.

"Yeah so now we can really go out without having to worry about you two and your childish banter. So lets go because I will get my night out even if it is already two thirty in the morning!" I was in shock. I'd never seen John so playful and just out there.

"Yeah!" Vanessa said walking behind him. "I've been so busy watching Chris brood that I haven't had time to enjoy myself." They continued to go on about how stupid Chris and I were for not just getting together in the first place and different stuff about us. I just smiled as Chris and I began to follow them, but Chris gave my arm a little tug to stop me from walking. I turned to him and gave him a questioning glance. Hopefully he wasn't having second thoughts already.

"Mickie?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me with a very cheesy grin and I got a little scared of what he was going to say next. But if it was even possible he just widened his grin even more and pulled me into him so that we were hugging again. He looked at me with something in his eyes I'd never seen before. He hugged me tighter and brought me even closer to him if that was possible and leant down and kissed me. I kissed him back and when we both pulled away he looked into my eyes and of course his grin this time was fifty times larger than the others.

"I love you." For the first time hearing him say that didn't freeze me or make me panic. It warmed my heart and just made me feel a million times better than ever before. The way he said it with just so much _love_ made me feel a little dizzy. It was a good thing I was till holding on to him from the hug or I might have fallen.

"I know Chris. You've said it before."

"I know but every other time had been in the heat of an argument or something and I just wanted to let you know normally without all the yelling. And I don't expect you to say it back or anything. I mean I know we're just getting into this and everything." He was beginning to babble so I shut him up with another kiss.

"Now stop talking I get you and thank you for understanding me." He gave me another huge grin and we started walking again but this time I was attached to his side and his arm was around my shoulder. I didn't completely know what I felt for Chris yet, but I did know I things continued to go on the way they have been going, what I felt could easily turn into love. And I would be ready and willing to tell him when it did.

* * *

**AN:  
**That's it. My first compleate story. I've always thought XO was just a little side project for when I got stuck with Why Should I Care, but XO just took a life of it's own and now it's done and WSIC is still just floating around in my head. When I started XO I had no plan or plot for it. I just sat down and began typing for every chapter and this is the finished product. I want to thank all of you who have come this far and read the whole thing especially those who stuck with it through the long no update times and those who have reviewed. It was looking at the reviews that got me to write the next chapter most times.

Well I don't know if there will be a second installment. I love Chris and Mickie but I haven't gotten around to thinking about what would happen should there be a second one. If you guys really want one tell me and I will write it. If there's something you would love to see happen in it again tell me weather it's through a review or PM. Don't be afraid. I like talking to people.

_Mrs.Randista_


	15. Extra:Figure it out

_**AN: I thought it would be nice to just write a couple of extra chapters to go wth this story.I know I have Always Something as the sequel, but I realized I don't have enough pure Mickie and Chris. So I decided to just write some chapters on their good times. Extras have nothing to do with Always Something. They're all on their own in their own little Mickie and Chris world.  
**_

* * *

"Mickie… baby, that kind of hurt, a lot." Chris was doubled over clutching his stomach. He had tried to surprise me but I guess he hadn't learnt that I wasn't too keen on surprises. He told me he was going out to a late lunch with some guy. I don't know who but it was supposed to be important which mean I wasn't invited. So instead I spent my day hanging out with John.

Chris had told me that his lunch started at four. So that's why when I came home at four thirty and walked through the door only to have Chris pop out of nowhere I was startled. So naturally I punched him. I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident; I didn't know it was him. He surprised me.

"I'm sorry." I said rushing over to him. Slowly he stood up straight got one last grimace out, and smiled at me.

"It's okay, I don't think anything is broken, but you throw a mean body shot." It was after I was sure that he was okay that I looked around the room. There was a huge box sitting in the middle of the floor, with a ribbon on top of it. I looked a Chris with an eyebrow raised. He had a dozen of multicolored roses in his hand and his smile had gotten wider.

"What's going on here? I thought you had a lunch date?" He didn't say anything, just continued to smile. "You're scaring me, say something."

"Oh nothing, I know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work on me." Another raised eyebrow. "I see what you're at, okay you win, gifts after dinner."

"Dinner?" I didn't even know we had dinner planned. Did I blank out of a conversation? It was a bad habit but sometimes constantly hearing about his workouts can get a little boring.

"Yeah, I got us reservations at that restaurant you were talking about all last week."

"The one Melina told me about?"

"Yeah that one." Was he serious? The booking list was full for the next three months and it was very formal and expensive. What was the special occasion?

"What time are the reservations?"

"At eight, but don't worry about that now. I have something else planned for you." He walked over to me and handed me the flowers. But before I could even look to read the card he took my hand and started to lead me further in the room, past the big box and towards the bed. On the bed was more rose petals and another box. But before I could get to the box he was there and he swiped it off of the bed. "Presents after dinner, remember?" His tone was teasing and I thought about hitting him, but decided against it when I remembered he was the one holding the gifts from me.

"If there's more than one, why can't I open one now?" I saw him about to say no, so I put on my irresistible face as he called it. It worked like a charm and he sighed and moved off of the bed.

"Just this one and that's it." He walked over to his part of the dresser, opened a draw and began rummaging through it. He came back with a medium sized box. I smiled and quickly went to work in the wrapping paper. When I finally got it off I let out a little scream when I saw the box. It was from my favorite chocolate factory.

"You're going to make me fat." But that didn't stop me from ripping into the chocolate.

"Baby, you could weigh a ton and that still wouldn't stop me from loving you and thinking you're the sexiest thing alive." I rolled my eyes but inside I was all mush. Chris was way too good to me. We sat there enjoying the chocolate together, but he got up and went into the bathroom, and came out with a grin on his face again. He walked back over to the bed, took the box out of my hand and helped me up off of the bed. Knowing he was about to shock me again I leant in and gave him a kiss. I planned on using the kiss as my own ammunition and as a way to thank him, but I was the one left weak in the knees.

He broke the kiss and began pulling me again. When we reached the destination of the bathroom I was shocked. There were candles everywhere and that was the only source of light in the room. It casted a soft glow on the whole room. The tub was filled and there were bubbles and rose petals on top of the water. The scent of the room was light and fragrant. You can laugh but it was what I envisioned heaven to smell like. I looked at Chris who was looking at me.

"What are you waiting for? Get in." So I did. It didn't just smell like heaven, it felt like it too. "You enjoy that. I have some things to do, but make sure you're ready by seven thirty." With that said he was out of the door.

I stayed in the tub until my skin started to prune. I reluctantly got out and began a search for something to wear. Of course I found nothing. I started panicking. How was I supposed to have a nice dinner with Chris at a beautiful restaurant without anything to wear? So I called the one person who I knew could help me. But she didn't answer the phone. So I continued to panic, until someone knocked on the door.

"I got your call but didn't get to the phone in time and when I called you back you didn't answer. So here I am." I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my closet.

"I have nothing to wear. Chris has this nice dinner planned, and guess what? I don't have anything to wear!"

"Okay stop panicking, lucky for you Chris though ahead. He asked me to pick out some dresses for you and I put them here." She moved me out of the way and went into the closet and pulled out three dresses that were in the back behind my clothes. "So go try them on I want to see them on you!"

The dress we picked was a nice warm brown with a halter top and a bottom has a layered skirt. I thought that after we picked the dress Melina would leave, but she didn't. She stayed and insisted on doing my hair and makeup. It looked good, so I wasn't complaining too much, but I was nervous. I had no idea what the special occasion was. It wasn't anyone's birth day, nor was it any holiday.

"Do you know why Chris is doing all of this?" Maybe since he had sucked her into picking out the dresses she would know what all of this is for.

"No he didn't tell me, but than again I didn't ask. It's not your birthday so I don't know maybe he just wanted to plan something special."

"I don't know." We both sat there wondering what the occasion could be while Melina pulled at my hair when she suddenly squealed.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, Oh My God."

"What? What happened? What did you do?" I consciously grabbed my hair to check for damage.

"I don't know how I didn't pick up on it. It was so obvious. All of the signs were there too."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the store, the things he said. The things he asked. How did I not put it together?" I stood up and walked over to her.

"Could you please tell me what you're going on about?"

"Mickie, he's going to propose. Chris is going to ask you to marry him!!!!" She began jumping around and talking about different wedding things. I, however, wasn't as excited as her. Marriage? We had only officially been together for a year. That wasn't long enough. I wasn't ready for him to pop the question.

"How do you know?"

"Oh Mickie, how don't I know. He was so obvious about it. I mean come one, the dinner and everything. I mean he even asked me for your ring size. Plus I saw him go in a jewelry store while I was picking out the dresses! This is so amazing. I always knew you guys would be together forever!"

She had to be lying. I desperately wanted her to be lying. I couldn't say yes if he asked me that question. I wasn't ready to take such a big step. I mean a year? That was not nearly long enough. Did we even know enough about each other? Didn't he know that more than half of all marriages ended in divorce? The nervousness began to quadruple and I felt nauseous.

* * *

"You okay? You look a little sick. Do you need me to take you back home?" I began to weigh my options. Would he do it here in front of all these people? Chris would do something like that. But then again he said gifts after dinner so I guess that's when he wanted to do it, in that case no; I didn't want leave yet.

"I'm fine, just excited." I then proceeded to eat. Painfully slow. I could tell it was killing him but I kept my snail's pace.

* * *

"Hurry up I have a gift that can't wait." Chris was pushing me through the door and I wanted to pass out. I knew if he asked me I had to say no. I didn't know what his reaction would be, but I was dreading it.

As soon as we walked through the door Chris quickly shut it behind him and ran to the big box that had once again taken its place in the middle of the floor. He walked over to it and stood beside it. "Come on open it now." This was it? The box was big. It came up to my waist so I knew this couldn't be a ring. So feeling a little pressure off of me I walked over to it and opened it.

When I looked inside my eyes were immediately drawn to the small box in the center. It was a box with holes in it. I quickly opened that one too and fell in love with what I saw. It was a Yorkshire terrier puppy.

"His name is Jester and trust me it fits him. Do you know how hard it was to get him to sit still in the box? Then you wanted to take forever at dinner and John was yelling at me because I asked him to watch the dog and trust me that little thing is energetic." He was so adorable. I never wanted to put him down.

"Thank you Chris. I have no idea what all of this is for, but thank you." I sat down and began to play with Jester.

"You don't know what all of this is for?" I looked up at him. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. He was looking at me like I had just grown five more heads.

"I have no idea what all of this is for." He let out a major sigh.

"Mickie please tell me you're joking."

"I wish I was but Chris, I honestly don't know what everything you did today was for." He stared at me I guess to see if I really was messing with him. I could tell when he realized I was telling the truth. His face fell.

"You're really serious. You don't know what today is." I just looked at him. He looked back at me and then just walked out of the door. I sat there shocked. What had I missed?

Confused I walked over to the flowers he had given me earlier and looked at the card I hadn't had a chance to look at. _The past year has been the best of my life. Happy Anniversary, I love you, Chris. _How could I forget out anniversary? I felt like the worst girlfriend in the world. He was so excited about it and I just ruined it.

There was no way I could make up for it besides grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness.

* * *

I think it was safe to say Chris was mad at me. Sure when I asked him if he was he would just shrug it off and say no, but his actions said it all. It had been a week since the incident and he didn't say much. I had tried to make it up to him, but he took all of the gifts I gave him with a smile and a thank you. It was driving me crazy. I needed him to tell me he was mad or at least act like it.

We were watching TV on the bed and the silence was killing me. "Can you please just get whatever's bothering you off of your mind? The silence is killing me."

"There's nothing bothering me."

"Oh please. Ever since…you know… you've been acting truly weird."

"You forgetting our anniversary didn't upset me."

"Then why are you acting like this, all quiet and just weird."

"Because, it's just, sometimes I wonder. I mean I know you don't show many of your emotions, but you don't know how many people told me we wouldn't reach the year mark. I was so excited to prove them wrong, to let them know, we did it and we will do so many more years because we love each other. But then it comes and you don't even realize it's there. That we've been together for a year now."

"I know that sucks, but I'm sorry. You're my first long term relationship in a long time. You know how easily I forget important relationship things." He sighed again.

"I hate to say this, but Mickie as much as I try, I don't feel fully secure in this relationship. I mean I know how much I love you. I'm sure you might have an idea of how much I love you, but I don't know how much you love me. And the fact that you forgot the anniversary, it just made me think maybe we aren't on the same level here."

"Chris I love you. I wish I could show you how much, but you know I'm not good at things like that."

"I know. But that's why I got this." He pulled out a ring box and I started hyperventilating. He seriously wasn't going to do it. He got off of the bed and I threw my hands over my eyes. I couldn't see this. I peeked through my hands and he was on one knee.

"Mickie, I love you. I would love to spend the rest of my life with you. But I know that is a big step and you might not be ready. So that's why I'm not asking you to marry me. I'm only asking that you accept this ring just so I know we're on the same level. Just so you know how I feel about you and I know you feel the same." I took my hands away from my face and looked at him. He was still there and the ring was out in the open. It was a simple silver band.

"So you're not proposing."

"Do you want me too? Because I can do that too." He dug in his pocket and pulled another ring box out.

"Stop!" I quickly stopped his hands from opening the box. "Why do you have two?"

"Baby, I've had this ring from the moment I knew I was in love with you. The day we went to the amusement park for the first time. That night I went out and brought this because I knew that one day I was going to marry you."

"You've had it that long?"

"Yeah and I'll keep it even longer. Until I know you're ready to take that step. I'm not asking you to do that now. All I'm asking is for you to accept this ring with the knowledge that we're on the same page." I think that was simple enough to do.

"Okay." I don't know how long it will take me to get to the point where I'm ready to say yes to marriage, but I did know that I loved him and I knew we would both be waiting together for that time to come.


	16. Extra:Ever Were From The Start

"You look like you're about to burst." That was the first thing out of my mouth when Melina opened the door. I couldn't help it. She looked as if she had a basketball under her shirt. It scared me.

"I wish I would already." She stepped aside and let me and Chris into the house. I looked around and waited for the tribe as I like to call them to come running from some unknown place. All I was met with however were the two nuisances known as Bull and Molly. I swear those dogs were possessed. I thought it would be cute to have a play date between them and Jester. It was safe to say it didn't go too well. My poor baby almost got his innocence taken away by Bull who was a huge bull mastiff. Molly, a poodle, was just a princess who did little but laze around and roll over to be rubbed. It shouldn't take long to guess which dog was Melina's and which one was Dave's.

"Is it safe to have that monster in the house while you're that pregnant, or with all those kids running around?" It couldn't have been safe. Bull was just about the size of a bull. He was damn strong too. I watched him pull and push both couches in their living room out of his way on his search for a scrap of thrown bacon.

"He doesn't jump on me or anything. Plus he's only inside because the kids aren't here." Melina and Dave contrary to everyone's expectations had been the first to have the accidental pregnancy. Everyone had their secret bets going on and I knew most of the money was on Chris and me because they figured we had sex like mad bunnies whenever we were together because of our sometimes conflicting schedules. I had my money on Johnny and whoever he was with at the time. But it had been Melina and Dave with three children and one on the way who had surprised us all. The oldest was Nicholas who was 4, then there were the twins Dominic and Damien who were 2. The bun in the oven was an unknown gender because Melina said she didn't want to know because she was sure that if it was another boy she would 'accidentally' throw herself down the stairs.

But they were the tribe as I liked to call them. They were bad, loud, hyper, and just slightly annoying. I don't know how Melina put up with it. I felt sorry for her having to deal with three toddlers who were boys while she was pregnant.

"They're not here?" I could tell by Chris' tone of voice that smile that had adorned his face the whole way here was gone.

"No thank Jesus, Dave took them to the park or something." Melina continued her waddle over to the couch where I guess she was before answering the door.

"How are you holding up?" I asked her as I joined her on the couch. Chris sensing a 'girl talk' moment Chris made a quick exit back out of the house to play with the dogs.

"I don't feel that bad. Just ready to get it out and see if I have the little girl I've always wanted." Her sugar coated answer was complete with a fake smile. Being best friends for the past seven years was enough for me to not fall for the façade like others would.

"Now that you've filled you quota of one lie a day mind telling me the truth?"

I was the first one to find out when Melina was pregnant with Nicky. She had ran to my room when she put it all together with a pregnancy test in hand. The results were positive of course and she cried. I felt bad, mainly because I know how much she didn't want it to happen. She was on the pill and when she even had the slightest thought that her cycle might be starting she made Dave wear a condom or avoided sex altogether. It was obvious to us that Dave had super sperm. Especially when she had found out about the twins. There was no history in either of their families of twins yet there they were.

It was because of the kids that Melina didn't wrestle anymore and I think that's what killed her the most. Having to sit at home and watch the kids while Dave still went out and did what she loved more than anything.

Their relationship, if that was what you could call it, was your typical case of stay together for the kids. They had officially stopped being together before the third pregnancy, but after a momentary lapse and a night together, baby number four was on the way. I was always on the look out for the slightest showing of any form of depression from Melina, but if she had any she was damn good at hiding it because she did love her boys just as much as any mother. She took good care of them and even kept her pretend relationship up for them.

"Mickie, stop. I'm fine. Dave's been home for the past two weeks so things have been okay. He's been doing his part, I mean he's out with the kids now. Plus now that he's rehabbing from his surgery, he'll be here for the birth of the baby. I don't have much to complain about. He hasn't said any smart sh--, stuff to me and we haven't had any serious falling outs. We're one big happy family." She smiled a more genuine smile this time and I let the subject drop for the moment. "Are you okay? You seem different. Something bothering you?"

"Just that smell. What is that? Do you have a air freshener in here? It's really strong." Melina just gave me a puzzled look.

"There's one in the bathroom but that's down the hall."

"Is it some kind of flowery scent? It's killing my nose." Her look intensified.

"Anyway, how are things with you and Chris?"

"They're good. Really good. We're finally settled into the house. But that just means the baby bugging has only intensified by a million."

"One would expect that. I mean you two have been together for a good six and a half years married for three and a half years and no baby. You see how he is with Nicky, Dom and Damien. He's itching for some kids of his own. It's so cute." Chris had been giving little hints to me of his want of children for the past four years. Soon as he knew Melina was pregnant with Nicky he got the longing in his eyes. It's still there and now instead of his little hints of 'wouldn't it be nice to have a tribe of our own one day' it had quickly changed these past few weeks to 'Mickie I want kids so hurry up and be ready to pop them out now'.

I tried my hardest to just laugh and play him off, but it was getting harder. He was serious. Super serious. We had discussed that I didn't feel comfortable having any kids yet. I liked the life we had without having to worry about screaming infants. Children brought big strains on relationships and I didn't want Chris and I to become another statistic who marriage ended and the kids were left shuffling from house to house each weekend. I had nightmares about it at night. I loved my godchildren, but they were as close to children as Chris would get for the next three years I would say. I don't know how I would be able to throw him off for another three years without any pregnancies, but I was going to do it.

"You could always do a fake pregnancy scare. That way when you 'lose' the baby it'll give you like another six months before he's looking to try again. I did that with Dave when he went into I want another baby mode after Nicky. Lasted a good year and a half before the twins arrived." I just shook my head. She and Dave had a seriously messed up relationship.

"I wouldn't do that to Chris. That's just messed up."

"Hey sometimes you have to do what you got to do. I wasn't ready to pop another one out and Dave couldn't understand that concept and obviously condoms and birth control weren't working."

"Were they ever working?" I asked looking down at her stomach.

"Not really. But why don't you want to have children? I though you would have been first to start." I sighed. I had asked myself this question millions of times yet I still have no answer. It was frustrating, to continuously get the baby bump glances or to have people asking when I was going to 'pop one out'. Was it wrong not to want to become a baby machine?

It didn't help that Chris and I never really seem all that put together ourselves. Wait, no, scratch that _I_ never feel all that put together. Add that in with the fact that for some reason the last year just seems like we're hanging by a thread.

When the relationship got it's first rocky start things were good. I mean I'm no relationship expert but we were like the dream couple back then. Barbie and Ken style. The arguments were few and far between because they were usually over dumb things and neither of us could stand being mad at the other.

But things changed and there were even a few breakups that not a lot of people knew about. We almost didn't make it down that aisle…but we pulled it together and did it. But that didn't suddenly make everything perfect again. We still to this day argue, hell we had one before we left the house. I just couldn't imagine how things would change if we added a child into the equation.

"I never said I didn't want any, just not at this time." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Mickie as my best friend you're supposed to have children or at least be pregnant so we can go through this together and make play dates and stuff like that. You deprive me of that."

"Ask John I'm pretty sure he's got some bastard child out there somewhere."

"Hey, I heard that and my abandoned and or secret children are not bastards." John walked through the door with a fake angry look on his face but he took one look at Melina's stomach and lost it. "Wow I swear get any bigger and I'd think Dave himself was growing in you."

"Way to compliment a pregnant woman jackass." Melina shot me a dirty look. She always got on me for my word use around the children, I didn't know it counted for the unborn child too.

"What are you doing here?"

"Am I not allowed to come see my very pregnant friend and her demon spawn?" She intensified her glare on him. "Whatever, I'm not even here for you anyway. Vanessa wanted to see the little devils."

"Where is she?" Melina asked straining her neck to look around John.

"She's out there talking to Chris."

"So are you two finally together?" No one could believe that they weren't together. For the last six years they claimed the just friends thing but no one really believed them. I didn't want to believe it, but I had seen John and his many one night stands even short relationships with other women. It seemed like they were really only friends and that was bad because they would make a great couple.

"No Melina we are not together."

"You suck." It was complete with her sticking her tongue out at him. I could see him struggle as he held in a perverted comment I was sure he was about to make.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy" And they were back. I cringed as I watched the devils run into the house and attack Melina. I could already tell I would be leaving with a headache.

* * *

About four hours later Chris and I sat in silence in the car on our way back home. I knew what was coming, it happened every time we left Dave and Melina's now, but I was never prepared enough for it.

"Those boys are growing so fast." Chris had spent most of the time there playing with them. It was a cute sight to see, but that didn't waiver my thoughts about a child of our own.

"They are, but what do you expect with Dave as their father. By this time next year they're going to be bigger than Mel." There was silence, and then the dreaded start of a more serious conversation started.

"You know, we really should get started on the procreation part of out relationship. If we wait too long, our child will have no one to play with and end up hanging around old people all of the time." I just rolled my eyes, he always had a new theory on why we had to immediately start having children.

"Chris I really don't want to start this right now." I saw his hands clench the steering wheel tighter.

"This isn't something we can simply put away and save for a later date Mickie. This is serious. I mean We've been having this conversation since before we got married. You said you wanted to wait until everything was stable with me and my career. Guess what it is. You said you wanted to wait until after we got married. Guess what, we did, I mean barely, but it happened. Then you said you wanted to wait until we were settled in our house. Well guess what, we are! What's it now? We have to wait until the end of time?

"I mean I've been patient, but I don't know how much longer you want me to wait. I want to start a family."

"Yeah because we'd be the perfect family."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh you know what it means, this isn't the only thing we argue about. We argue all of the time. About nothing. We yell and scream and even separate sometimes. Can you imaging throwing a child into something like that?" It was the truth. Our relationship had been past the rocks lately. We were hanging off the side of a cliff and the only thing keeping us up was our vows and they grew weaker by the day. Which was no surprise because they were never that strong to begin with.

_3 ½ Years Earlier _

_I sighed and looked over at Chris who was lying next to me. Marriage was never something I thought of with joy, but he put it there. He put joy into so many different aspects of my life, and made me believe that we could be together forever. I loved him so much I had to laugh, because never had I imagined feeling this way for anyone. But by this time next week we would be married and enjoying day one of our honeymoon. _

"_Where are you going?" I sat up and looked over at him as he got out of the bed and walked over towards the bathroom. _

"_Final fitting for the tuxes." _

"_Oh, I should be getting up too, I have details that need to be finalized. Be home by eight, I want to go out tonight, we haven't in a while." _

"_Okay." I couldn't wait to get married, I just knew the rest of my life with Chris would be amazing._

_

* * *

_

_Later that night we were back in bed after dinner. I wished I could fast-forward time and just make it the wedding already. _

"_You don't know how good it feels to know soon, I'll have you for the rest of my life. I mean you put me through the ringer. At one point I was sure I was destined to forever be the little puppy you dragged around for fun." _

"_I know, I really did hate you in the beginning. Then when we first started dating, I don't know I just thought it would burn out like other things. I never really saw us taking the marriage leap." _

"_Why did you say yes then? What made you change your mind?" I sighed and looked away from him. He really didn't want to know the answers to those questions. I didn't want to tell him the answers. But it would be bad to really start this marriage on lies so I had to tell him. _

"_Honestly," I took and deep breath and prepared to let the truth out. "I only said yes because you proposed in front of like the whole world." It was the truth, he did it during Raw one week and I couldn't say no. I couldn't imagine the things people would say about me. But that didn't change the fact that I do love him and am more than ready to get married for the right reasons __**now**__. _

"_You've got to be shitting me. Tell me you aren't serious." I said nothing. "When were you going to tell me this? As we're walking down the aisle?" His voice rose higher and his face began to turn red. He shot up out of the bed and began pacing. "I can't believe this." I began to regret my decision to tell him. _

"_Well what did you expect. You should have known me well enough to know that I wouldn't like to be proposed to on live TV like that. You all but backed me into a wall and forced me to say yeah." _

"_Don't you turn this into my fault now. I did nothing but love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Why now? A week before the wedding and you tell me now? You cold of told me that same day. I would have understood, but I can't believe I've been living a lie this whole time. I can't believe you would do something like this to me." _

"_What lie? The fact that when I said yes I wasn't one hundred percent ready to marry you? Well sorry about that, but it's insignificant because I'm ready now. I want to do this more than anything now and that's all that should matter." I stared at him hoping that I could transmit how I was feeling and how much I really meant what I said, into his brain. But it didn't work because when he finally stopped pacing he looked over at me, shook his head and walked out of the door. I flopped back down into the bed praying that he just needed to calm down and that I didn't ruin the marriage before it even started. _

_

* * *

"__And here I thought no one could get as bad as me and Dave." I wished I had the heart to be angry at what Melina had said but I couldn't. Chris had been ignoring me for the last five days. The wedding was in two days and he wasn't even speaking to me. It didn't help that John had strayed over the last few months of planning. It was seriously beginning to look like there wasn't going to be a wedding anymore. _

"_Maybe I should just call it off. I don't want to go through the humiliation of walking down the aisle with no groom at the alter." _

"_Oh no, no, no. You two are going to get married the day after tomorrow. If you postpone it until things are 'fixed' I won't be able to fit into this dress anymore, I mean I don't know if you realize it, but I'm this small at five months for a reason hon. I can't fight the baby bulge any longer. So take you ass back to that hotel room, put on something sexy and call Chris over because there's going to be a wedding. Now go!" She shoved me out of her room and I walked down the hall to mine. I didn't believe that things would improve. What was I thinking telling him the truth _before_ we got married? _

_When I walked into the room I was surprised to see Chris sitting on the bed. He hadn't been back since he left those five days ago. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I had been doing to his answering machine for the past five days. _

"_I'm so, so, so, so, sorry. You don't know how bad I feel that I did that to you. But you have to know that I love you more than anything and what my reasons were then don't matter because now I can't find anything that would please me more than to be married to you." He cut me off before I could finish. _

"_I just thought I would come here to tell you I am going to show up tomorrow." _

"_I'm sorry baby, I promise I won't ever lie to you like that again." I went over to hug him because I had been without his comforting touch for so long, but he dodged my embrace and headed for the door. _

"_Mickie, baby, I do love you. More than anything in this world, hell, in this universe. But I still need more time. I understand where you're coming from, and why you did it, but I can't jump back into the relationship like I have every other time and pretend everything's okay and I'm fine, because I'm not. I'm only going through with this because I've waited so long to and I really don't want to throw this away. That and I don't want to let down everyone else who's looking forward to it. I'm sorry, but I just can't do it right now." And he walked out of the door. _

Present Day

People are constantly telling me how beautiful the wedding was and how in love we looked, but for both of us, it wasn't all that joyous. We didn't really get back together as a couple until two months after the wedding. And ever since then things weren't the same. Chris didn't put himself in the relationship like he used to. We argued and fought so much, and each time we 'separated' and got back together, he would put less of himself into the relationship. It was hard, because he was becoming more of an emotional brick wall than I was.

"Mickie, I just want things to go back to how they used to be. When we were actually happy and we didn't have to fake every aspect of our relationship. I love you too much to let this relationship crumble the way it has been."

"And how would this be achieved with a child in the picture?"

" I don't know maybe it would force us to actually like each other again instead of pretending. We would have to spend time together and work together and we would really be stuck with each other for the rest of out lives."

"I hate the fact that we would need a kid to make those things happen. The only reason I don't want to have one is because I'm afraid we'll end up like Mel and Dave. I don't want that. They like hate each other, but are forced to deal with each other all of the time."

"No, but seriously all relationship problems aside, I really do want to start a family." He looked over at me and I realized that we were finally home.

"I do want one, but maybe we should wait until we're far far away from this cliff we're hanging off of."

"For once I agree." I smiled and leant over the seat to kiss him. Things were far from prefect, but I was sure we were heading in the right direction.

* * *

AN: So it's almost been a year, but hey it's better than never :P. I've been outrageously busy, which is why I had to revert back to the basics and write for my fav, easy, fun story. There are potholes of time all over the place in these kinda sorta one shots, but that just makes me like them even more. They can almost stand alone if they wanted to and that's beautiful! But I am trying to work on a more normal update schedule, so if you read any of my other stories (which you should I beg you) Memory seems to be next in line in my brain then Beliver because I'm feeling it most. And I can no longer fight the urge to not write a Dave and Melina story so it's being started but won't go up until I have atleast on other story completed. Well I doubt anyone's still reading this, but if you are Merry Christmas!!!(a review wouldn't be too bad of a present for me :P).


	17. Extra:Whatever It Takes

**_AN: _**_This one takes place about six months after the last chapter of the story. _

* * *

"Where are we going?" I looked over at Chris as he drove the car. We had just finished the show and I had been sure we were heading back to the hotel like we did every week when we were finished working, but he wasn't driving in the direction of the hotel.

"I'm hungry." That was his response. I just stared at him. There were plenty of opportunities to get food in the hotel or on the way back over to the hotel. Why was he being so difficult and heading so far out? He didn't like it when I asked him this either.

"I wanted to actually sit down and eat, to talk to you and enjoy your company. Is that too much? Am I asking for a little too much from you now? Would you rather we just go back to the hotel?" His voice began to rise higher and higher as he spoke and I was definitely taken by surprise.

We had only been officially dating for about five and a half months and had only been officially together for the past three months and I had never seen such a response from him. Sure I did a lot to annoy him, and was pretty sure at times that he would see that I wasn't worth the drama I caused, and leave me, but I felt this sudden snap was unwarranted.

"What the hell Chris, calm down, I was just stating the obvious. I know you have to be just as tired as I am and was just wondering why you were heading all the way across town when there're plenty of closer places to eat." He didn't say anything in response to me, he just kept driving. He remained silent until he pulled into the parking lot of a diner that had to be about twenty minutes away from the hotel we were staying at.

Once we went inside, he ordered his food, but continued to stare past me outside. I on the other hand stared directly at him. I was completely unsure of what to do. I had never experienced a PMS-ridden Chris. I was confused as hell as to what set him off and therefore did not know what to do to alleviate his attitude.

"Well….. We're here, how about you start on that talking and the spending of quality time." This time when I spoke he actually looked at me and I could see the regret in his eyes, but the anger was still masked behind it.

"I'm…..I'm sorry baby, I just….It's just…..I'm not mad at you. I should have never raised my voice at you like that especially for no reason." He looked down as he spoke and nervously began to rearrange the different sugars and sweeteners in the container at the end of the table.

"If you're not pissed off at me, what's on your mind?" Once again he all but ignored my question and continued to arrange the little packets of sugars first by color, then alphabetizing them. I just let out a sigh and thanked whatever deity above when the food came and gave me a distraction as well.

When we were done eating and after we paid for the food, after having sat through an entire meal in which Chris had claimed to want to spend quality time, in silence, I all but bolted up out of the booth and headed for the door. But Chris' quick hand on my forearm stopped me and he gave me a look, and I knew that he was finally ready to talk about what was bothering him.

"I am truly sorry for how I've been acting tonight. But I have to tell you something and I hope you won't kill me for it." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a confused look. I didn't understand. I was scared about what he had to say, and I could se in his eyes that he was scared too. "For the past two months, I've known that today would be my last show. I'm being given time off so the writers can take time to reassess my character and improve my gimmick." I blinked once, then twice, and once again. He had to be kidding. He couldn't be leaving not so soon I had just gotten used to having him around all of the time.

"This isn't funny Chris." He let out a pained sigh and gripped my hands in his.

"I wish I could just say I'm just kidding and that nothing is going to happen to me but that would be a lie."

"How the hell could you know for two months and not tell me? I believe that this is one important piece if information that should be shared with your GIRLFRIEND of all people dumbass!" I knew I shouldn't have been getting angry but it was the only way I knew how to respond because the pain I felt in my chest from his words scared me.

"I didn't want to distract you! I'm sorry I couldn't work up the nerve to tell you earlier." I stared at him, the reality of the situation finally hitting me. His time was done, it was over. It felt weird to think that there would be mornings or entire days that I would have to go through without seeing him.

"So what do you planning on doing?" He shook his head and let go of my hands so he could distractedly implant his hands in his hair.

"At first I was just going to hang tight until I got official word on how long this reassessment was going to take." I personally liked this idea. It in the end would give me more Chris time, but it sucked because I knew while it was good for me, it was going to be terrible for him. For him to have to sit and travel with all the other wrestlers while he himself couldn't wrestle would have been devastating for him. "But then I got a call from a local company back home in California, and I figured it would be nice to do some low key stuff while I essentially wait for my call back from Vince especially because I honestly have no clue how long this is going to take."

"So that's it? You're leaving?" I could physically see the pain in his eyes as he heard the question.

"I wish I didn't have to, but it's the best option at this point. I mean this can only take a month, I don't know. You have no idea how hard it's been keeping this from you, especially when it leaked in the locker room. I was sure when you were pissed at me two weeks ago it was because of this."

"So everyone knew but me?" I wasn't upset. I completely understood his want to keep it from me, though that did slightly annoy me that he almost though I couldn't handle it.

"Most of the guys knew. They didn't make it any better I swear there were so many moments where I though I was going to explode and kick some ass, especially tonight. That's why I was in such a shitty mood." I can't imagine how hard it must have been for him to walk out of the locker room for the last time in God know how long, and have all the other guys know it was also his last time.

"What have they done?"

"It's not what they've done, but more of what they've said."

"Which was…"

"Only some of it was said directly to me, but I did hear a lot of speculation and betting as to how long we would last after I left. Some of them gave us two weeks. I didn't really care about those, but then someone actually came up to me and asked if I was worried about leaving you while Matt was still here. That one set me off."

"Why are they even so concerned with our life?"

"Maybe because they don't have their own lives." It was at this moment that I realized he said that it was the question about Matt that set him off. That couldn't have still been a sore spot for him. We hadn't ever spoken about it, but I assumed he knew that I was completely over Matt and had been for a while. If I was given to go back and change things, I would have gotten with Chris from the beginning.

But maybe it wasn't just the Matt thing he was worried about. Maybe he actually though I would cheat on him. I couldn't be angry with him, because I had done it in the past. Though it wasn't on him, if I were in his position I would have been worried also. But just because I understood why he felt the way he did, didn't mean that it didn't hurt me that he was worried about me cheating.

"You're worried I'll cheat again." It wasn't even a question I knew he was.

"I would be lying if I said no, it's hard to know that I'm leaving and all those other guys get to stay and say God knows what to you. I don't like the fact that they think we have a relationship that won't last. It means they think they have a chance."

"They don't have a chance, Chris."

"I know this, but they don't and that's the problem." I just stared at him not knowing what else to say. We sat in silence for what felt like twenty minutes before Chris spoke again. "I'm sorry. I really hate that this is happening. But I know everything will be fine between us. I have no reason to believe that we won't continue to be a amazing couple even with the distance."

I looked up at him and he gave me a small smile that was genuine and I felt my heart flutter like a little school girl.

"Let's get out of here." He stood up, pulled me up too, and wrapped his arm around my waist and led me back out to the car.

Later that night as we lay in bed I couldn't make my mind stop racing for the life of me. All different possibilities were running through my mind about how different things would be without him. I couldn't help but think how much it would really suck to not have him around. I mean I was used to constantly having him around.

By now I actually laughed at his horrible jokes because they were funny to me. He grew on me with his sense of humor. We were in a rhythm with each other. He pushed me to do things that I didn't want to because he knew it would be better for me in the long run. His work outs were death, but as much as I hated to admit it I was improving in the ring because of him.

The only plus side I could think of for him not being around all the time was the free access to slack off and have fast food for the first time in what felt like forever. But even then, it wasn't something I needed. I would give up fast food for the rest of my life if it meant that he didn't have to leave.

That's when it hit me. I didn't want him to leave because he was my boyfriend and I loved him.

I really loved him and as much as the thought of feeling something so strong for someone freaked me out, I wasn't worried because I knew he loved me too.

"Still awake?" Hearing him ask me this startled me out of my thoughts. I looked over my shoulder back at Chris who was staring back at me. We just stared at each other for a while. We both knew neither of us wanted to go to sleep because that meant waking up tomorrow and facing the reality of him leaving.

"I really wish you weren't leaving." I had said it many times before, but that didn't mean I meant it any less.

"I wish I wasn't leaving either. But you know what? I fought way too hard for us to be together and I love you way to damn much for us not to work. I have no doubt that we will survive this little bump in the road. And I swear if any of the guys even looks at you the wrong way, I'll find out and I'll—" How could I not love this man? He was amazing to me. It was had to even imaging myself without him now.

"I love you too" It stopped him in the middle of his rant. He looked confused for a while and just stared at me with a unidentifiable look.

"Did I-, Did I just hear what I thought I did?" My only response was a sheepish shoulder shrug.

"Mick, don't play with me like that! What the hell?"

"Okay! Okay! You heard me right. I love you Chris."

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that!" He enveloped me into a bear hug and began placing kisses wherever he saw skin. I just laughed. I didn't think he'd have such a strong reaction to it. But if it was one thing I was sure of, it was that he was right. What ever the hell we were about to go through would only be a bump in the road for us. We had been through way to much in our short relationship for anything to come between us now.


End file.
